Double Obsession
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope participates in a charity wife swap and the husband falls for her while the wife falls for Derek, will our babies be able to reunite and live happily ever after or will they be pulled apart forever
1. Chapter 1

Double Obsession-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia Morgan was sitting behind her computers working when she felt two hands massaging her shoulders, she looked up and smiled and said, "you better stop, my husband is a jealous man". Derek leaned down and said, "I won't tell if you don't", she winked at him and said, "deal" as he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "so sweetness, have you made your decision yet"?, she said, "what are we going to do with Hank and Olivia if we do this"?, he said, "momma and Rossi will watch them". Penelope said, "I don't know hotstuff, what if we get somebody that's mean to me or their children are brats, what would I do then"?, he leaned in and started kissing the side of her neck and said, "come on goddess, you know you want to".

She closed her eyes as his nibbling on her neck continued, he said, "come on baby", she said, "alright, alright I'll do it", Derek said, "and after all it's for charity and for every rating point for that network they will add $1,000.00 to their donation". Penelope said, "sounds good, hopefully all that money will hopefully find a cure for MS, that is a terrible disease", he nodded his head and said, "it is momma, nobody knows the pain and suffering MS patients go through", she said, "so true handsome, so true".

They both looked at the door when somebody knocked, Penelope said, "come in Charlie Brown", Hotch shook his head and said, "have you made your decision, the deadline is in a few minutes"?, Penelope said, "we've agreed to do it bossman". Hotch said, "good, it's almost time to draw names", Derek said, "what happens if we get a case while we're gone"?, Hotch said, "don't worry about it, it's covered" causing Derek and Penelope to smile as they stood up and walked out of her lair heading toward the bullpen.

They were all standing in front of the computer screens as the CEO of Ruths Consolidated started talking, he said, "we want to thank everybody for showing interest in this years swap". Reid laughed and said, "wonder where you're going to be heading Garcia"?, she said, "me to gumdrop, me to", everybody stood there listening as he called name after name and told where they were going and Penelope said, "I wonder how many are left"?, Derek said, "me to sweetness, maybe they didn't get your name in time"?, she shrugged and said, "maybe sugar shack".

The CEO then said, "and the last names are Penelope Garcia Morgan of Arlington Virginia and Savannah Davis of Pike County Pennsylvania", Derek said, "ohhhh there you are baby", the CEO said, "Mrs. Morgan a ticket will be waiting for you at Arlington Airport, please be there by 6:00 this evening and Mrs. Davis your ticket will be at Pike County Airport, you to need to be there by 6:00".

Penelope listened as she was told that Savannahs husband would meet her at the airport in Pennsylvania and how Derek was suppose to be at the airport to meet her and how they would be switching places for 2 weeks. After he was finished the computer screen went black and Hotch said, "you need to go home and tell Hank and Olivia", she nodded her head and hugged her friends and before she stepped onto the elevator she said, "see you guys in two weeks", as the doors closed she was still waving.

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife as they made their way toward their truck, once they were inside he said, "baby you're really quiet have you changed your mind"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'm going to miss you and our babies". Derek said, "I know you are but those two weeks will pass by fast and you'll be home with us again before you know it".

She shrugged and said, "what if they don't like me"?, Derek said, "everybody is going to love you", Penelope said, "what if Hank and Olivia don't like this Savannah person"?, Derek said, "honey, Hank's 6 and Olivia's 4 they like everybody". She smiled and said, "true handsome but you better make sure that she is good to my babies", he grinned and said, "don't worry I will goddess, I will".

The closer they got to casa Morgan the more Penelope was dreading the swap, she closed her eyes and said to herself, "please let everything go good, please let everything go good" and before she knew it they were pulling into their garage. She looked at Derek and said, "I love you hotstuff", he said, "baby you act like you're never gonna see me again", she said, "I'm being silly I know but I just don't know if I can go through with this".

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "what could go wrong, you go and take care of her husband and child for 2 weeks and then you come back to us, you can do this". She winked and said, "you always know just what to say don't you"?, he laughed and said ,"well I've always had a way with the ladies", she rolled her eyes as they climbed out of the truck and headed inside to their kids.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank my friend Karen LaManna for the idea for this story, thank ya girlie you rock

Double Obsession-Ch 2

When Penelope and Derek walked into the house they were met by Olivia who quickly wrapped her arms around her mommys legs and said, "don't gooooooo mommy pweaseeeeee, don't go'. Penelope picked up her daughter and said, "awwww sweetie, mommy loves you and your brother sooooo much, you know that right"?, she nodded her head yes as she dropped her head onto Penelopes shoulder.

Penelope said, "remember mommy and daddy sat down and talked to you and Hank when I started considering doing this"?, Olivia said, "uh huh", Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "mommy decided to do it but I will only be gone 2 weeks and daddy, nana and nonno, your aunts and uncles will all be here with you", Olivia said, "but dey not you mommy, dey not you".

Penelope rocked the little girl and said, "I know sweetie but mommy needs for you to do her a favor, okay"?, she looked up at Penelope and listened as Penelope said, "I need for you to be a big girl and take care of your daddy and brother for me". Olivia nodded her head and said, "me will mommy", Penelope said, "that's my girl, that's my big girl".

Derek said, "Hank, can you come in here for a minute please"?, they all looked at the little boy as he ran into the room, Penelope said, "Hank mommy and daddy need to talk to you". He sat down and watched as Derek said, "buddy mommy is going to be going away for a few weeks", Hank said, "the charity thing, right daddy"?, he rubbed the top of the little boys head and said, "that's right buddy but that time will fly by and then mommy will be back home".

Penelope said, "their will be a woman coming here to stay with you while mommy's gone, her name is Savannah Davis", Olivia said, "her not my mommy", Derek said, "no, no she isn't but you still need to be good, okay, can you both do that for mommy and daddy"?, Hank and Olivia said ,"yeah" in unison. Derek pulled his son and daughter into his arms and said, "daddy loves you".

Hank said, "we love you to daddy", Hank looked at Penelope and said, "can we talk to you while you're gone mommy"?, she said, "no sweetie but mommy will try to sneak and check on you". Hank and Olivia smiled and Olivia said, "really"?, she kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "really sweetie", Derek looked down at his watch and said, "goddess you need to get your stuff packed, your plane leaves in a couple of hours".

Penelope tried to put Olivia down and she held on tight and said, "nooooooooo mommy, noooooo", Penelope said, "alright baby girl, alright you can come with mommy while I pack". Olivias grip loosened and she relaxed as Penelope carried her up the stairs toward the bedroom she shared with Derek, Hank said, "I'm gonna go up with mommy", Derek said, "okay buddy, how about we both go"?, Hank grinned and said, "ok daddy" as they both headed up the stairs to spend as much time as possible with Penelope.

About an hour later Fran stood watching as Olivia and Hank hugged Penelope tight, her heart was breaking because she had to leave her babies for 2 weeks, as she looked down at the tears streaming down their cheeks she wished that she hadn't agreed to do it. Derek said, "nana is gonna be here with you until daddy gets back, okay"?, the little boy and girl nodded their heads and said, "okay daddy".

Penelope said, "now remember be good and keep an eye on daddy for mommy", they said, "we will mommy" and she smiled and said, "mommy loves you and will miss you sooooooooo much". The little boy and girl said, "we love you to mommyyyyyyyy, hurry homeeeeeeee", she smiled and said, "I will, I promise" and as Penelope pulled away Fran reached down and picked up Olivia and said, "it's alright sweetie, it's alright".

As Penelope walked down the stairs she waved and said, "bye byeeeee", Hank went to the porch and said, "bye mommyyyyyyyyy, be careful, love you", she said, "I'll be careful buddy and I love you to". As she was climbing into the truck Olivia said, "byeeeeeeeeee mommyyyyyyyy, love youuuuuu", Penelope climbed into the truck and was still waving as they pulled away from the curb.

It wasn't long before Derek and Penelope were standing wrapped in each others arms while they waited for her flight to be called, Derek said, "I love you baby girl and I'm gonna miss you". She looked up and said, "I love you to sugar shack and I'm gonna miss you more", he laughed and said, "ohhhh no you won't sweetness, I'm gonna miss you more" and before she could say anything else he claimed her lips with his.

They reluctantly pulled apart when her flight was called, he said, "be careful", she winked at him and said, "you be a good boy and when I get home I'll reward you", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhh I like the incentive". She kissed his lips again and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to" and as she disappeared out of sight he sighed hoping that the two weeks they would be apart would fly by.

He turned around and walked back through the airport wishing that his wife, his baby girl, the mother of his children was walking with him, he looked down at his wedding band and said, "2 weeks goddess, 2 weeks".


	3. Chapter 3

Double Obsession-Ch 3

A few hours later when Penelope walked through the airport she saw a man standing with a sign in his hands that said, "PENELOPE MORGAN", she smiled as she stepped forward and said, "that's me, I'm Penelope Morgan", the man smiled and said, "my name is Sam Davis, I'm Savannahs husband, it's nice to meet you Penelope".

Penelope shook hands and said, "it's nice to meet you to Sam", he opened his mouth to speak and the little girl in front of him started fussing, he said, "I'm so sorry" and leaned down and picked the little girl up and said, "it's alright baby, it's alright Amanda daddy's here, daddy's here". Penelope said, "ohhhh Sam, she's beautiful", he grinned and said, "thank you, she's a handful to and a complete mommas girl".

Sam said, "do you have any kids"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do a little boy named Hank who's 6 and a little girl named Olivia and she's 4 and they are my world, well them, their father are my everything". He nodded his head in agreement and said, "I hear ya", he said, "if you're ready we'll head over and get your bags and then head home"?, she said, "sounds good" and then they turned around and headed over toward baggage claim.

Meanwhile back in Virginia Derek was standing with a sign in his hands that said, "SAVANNAH DAVIS" on it and it wasn't long before a beautiful woman walked over and said, "are you Derek Morgan"?, he said, "I am and you areeeee"?, she held out her hand and said, "Savannah, Savannah Davis, it's nice to meet you".

Derek smiled and said, "nice to meet you to", she said, "I just landed and already miss my baby", Derek said, "I miss my wife so bad I can't hardly stand it", Savananh said, "it's for a good cause though". Derek said, "true, true", he said, "if you're ready we'll head over and grab your things"?, she said, "sure, sounds good to me".

As they walked toward the luggage claim Savannah said, "so how many kids do you have"?, he smiled and said, "we have a little boy who's 6 and his name is Hank and a 4 year daughter named Olivia". Savannah said, "I have a little girl named Amanda and she's almost a year old and a completeeeeee mommas girl, she definitely loves her mommy", Derek laughed and said, "I hear ya there, Olivia is a little mini version of Penelope".

Savannah smiled and said, "and I bet that your son is handsome like you"?, Derek said, "thank you", he quickly grabbed her bags and said, "are you ready to head to Casa Morgan and meet the rest of the clan"?, she sighed happily and said, "ready when you are". Derek smiled as they then headed through the airport and once outside headed toward his truck.

Meanwhile in Pennsylvania Sam was pulling up on front of his house, Penelope said, "wow Sam you have a beautiful home", he said, "thank you, just wait till you get inside", he then put the car in park and turned the ignition off. Penelope got out of the car and instantly noticed a van sitting across the road watching them and said, "wonder who that is"?, Sam turned around and said, "probably the camera crew, they'll be following us and watching us for the next 2 weeks", she nodded her head and said, "ahhhh yeah, I forgot" as they headed up the path toward the front door.

Sam walked behind her and couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched her hips sway back and forth as she walked, he said to himself, "snap out of it man, you're married, happily married to a beautiful woman". He took a deep breath and said to himself, "yeah but look at that, wouldn't you like to feel her legs wrapping around you as you make love to her, I bet it would be memorable".

He was pulled back to reality when Amanda said, "daddadadadadadadad", he said, "it's okay princess, we're home, we're home", he then put the key into the door and pushed it open and motioned for Penelope to step inside. She led the way and said, "wow everything is so beautiful", Sam smiled and said, "it sure is", when she looked at him he said, "we designed the house, everything is the way Savannah wanted", Penelope smiled as Sam said, "come with me and I'll give you a tour of the house", she nodded her head as she followed him from room to room.

Meanwhile at Casa Morgan Derek was really missing Penelope, he couldn't wait for these two weeks to be over so that he could have her back home with him and their babies. As he walked through the house showing Penelope around he couldn't help but notice that she was watching him closely, practically undressing her with his eyes.

She said, "where are your kids"?, he picked up a note and said, "ahhhhh momma took them to the park and they will be back in a few minutes", she grinned and said, "well this will give us some time to get acquainted". Derek smiled and said, "would you like some coffee, tea, lemonade, anything"?, she said, "coffee sounds great, thank you".

She then followed him through the house toward the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice how sexy he was, the way his jeans fit his butt made her want to whistle to show her appreciation. She bit down on her lip and said, "remember Sam Vannah, remember your husband", she looked up when Derek placed a cup of coffee down in front of her.

Savannah said, "thank you", he nodded his head and said, "you're welcome", just as she leaned forward to put her hand on his leg Clooney ran into the room and started barking. She said, "ohhhhh what a cute dog, what's his name"?, Derek proudly said, "Clooney", she reached out and tried to pet him and he backed away from her and went over to Derek.

Derek said, "it's okay boy, mommy will be home in 2 weeks", he wagged his tail and then ran off through the house, as Savannah sat there she couldn't help but hope that the next few weeks took their time because she wanted to spend as much time with Derek as she could. As Derek glanced over at her he couldn't help but feel like meat to her animalistic stares.


	4. Chapter 4

Double Obsession-Ch 4

As Penelope watched Sam with Amanda she smiled because he was a good daddy, not as good as Derek but he was a good daddy, Sam rocked her and patted her back and it wasn't long before she was asleep. Penelope followed him into the nursery so that she would know where everything was and when he put her down he turned the monitor on and headed out into the hall.

Sam said, "so what do you think of the place"?, she said, "everything is so beautiful and that nursery is amazing", he laughed and said, "I'm sure that I don't have to tell you how hard it is to take care of a baby", she said, "no you don't, I know believe me I knokw". Sam said, "I bet you are missing your babies like crazy aren't you"?, she said, "I do but it's only for 2 weeks and then I'll be back home with my husband and babies".

She looked at him and said, "I be you are missing your wife", he said, "I am, this will be the longest we've been apart since we got married", Penelope said, "distance is hard, I know, my husband is out of town a lot because of work'. Sam sat down on the couch and said, "what kind of work does your husband do"?, she said, "he's with the FBI, he's a profiler with the BAU".

Sam said, "the behavioral analysis unit, I've heard about them, I don't think I could do their job", she said, "it's hard, I work with the team to, I'm their data analyst". Sam said, "do you like your job"?, she said, "I love my job, I love helping my team of crime fighters bring the baddies off of the street so that the future will be safe for people like Olivia, Hank and Amanda", he grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile back in Virginia Savannah was looking out the window into the backyard, Derek came into the room and said, "can I get you anything, are you hungry"?, she licked her lips and thought to herself, "starving for some attention from you handsome". She then turned around and said, "I'm good, thank you though", he said, "no problem, we can't have you starving now can we"?, she laughed and said, "no I guess we can't".

She walked over and sat down on the couch and said, "so tell me about Hank and Olivia", Derek smiled and said, "they are my world, them and their mother are my everything". She nodded her head and said, "I hear ya, Sam and Amanda are my world", Derek said, "Hank is our 6 year old, the best big brother I've ever seen, he's protective of Olivia and his mommy".

Savannah said, "what about Olivia"?, he said, "ahhhhh, her, now she's a mommy's baby, she is always with baby girl when she's home, the next 2 weeks is going to be hard on us all for sure". Savannah said, "Amanda is my mini me I guess you could say", Derek sat and listened as she talked about her little girl, he could tell that she was a proud mommy and he completely understood that with him being a proud father of 2 himself".

Derek and Savannah were still sitting and talking when Fran, Hank and Olivia walked into the house, when they stepped into the living room Derek said, "guys this is Savannah, Savannah Davis and she's going to be here with us for the next 2 weeks". Fran walked over and said, "welcome to casa Morgan, hi my name is Fran Morgan Rossi, I'm Dereks mom".

Savannah smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you", Fran said, "nice to meet you to", Derek said, "and this is my son Hank and little princess Olivia", she said, "well aren't you beautiful Olivia"?, she said, "fank you'. She then looked at Hank and said, "and you are a handsome young man just like your daddy", Hank grinned and said, "thank you mam".

When Savannah said that Hank was handsome like Derek something jumped out at Fran, she could tell that even though Savannah was a married woman she was definitely in to her son. She smiled and excused herself from the room and as she headed into the kitchen she whispered, "I'm going to be keeping my eyes on you Savannah", she then put the groceries up and got back out to the living room as soon as she could so that she could do just that, keep her eyes on their houseguest.

When she got back into the living room she saw Savannah trying to bond with Olivia but that little girl was smart and she was having none of it, she didn't want Savannah, she wanted her mommy, she wanted Penelope. Hank was playing with Clooney on the other side of the room while Derek was reading the paper, Fran thought to herself, "the next 2 weeks are going to be interesting, very interesting" as she watched Savannah peeping up at her son, her very married son.


	5. Chapter 5

Double Obsession-Ch 5

Penelope and Sam spent the day with her getting use to her surroundings, she spent time with Amanda who seemed to immediately connect with the house guest, Penelope smiled as she held the little girl and said, "you are a cutie patootie for sure, yes you are". The little girl laughed out at Penelope causing Sam to smile as he watched the them connecting on a mother/daughter level.

Sam said, "are you hungry Penelope"?, she said, "yes, starving", he said, "how about we have pizza, do you like pizza"?, she said, "ohhh yes, I am a great lover of pizza", Sam felt himself growing aroused when she mentioned the word lover. He said, "I'll go and place our order, what would you like on your pizza"?, she said, "I'm a Hawaiian pizza type of girl", he said, "me to, one Hawaiian pizza coming up" as he headed through the house to get the menu out of the drawer.

He stood watching Penelope with his daughter and his thoughts wondered off to what it would be like to kiss her, to hold her, to feel her legs wrapped around him as he thrusts himself inside her. He was pulled back to reality when the woman on the phone said, "is this delivery of pick up sir"?, he said, "oh sorry, delivery please".

After the call ended he walked back over to the door and stood watching as Penelope sat there holding the now sleeping child, Sam walked into the room and said, "I can take her if you want"?, she said, "is it okay if I hold her for a while"?, he said, "sure". She looked up at him and said, "I'm really missing my babies and holding her makes it not so lonely", he put his hand on her knee and she looked him in the eyes and he said, "I understand Penelope, I understand".

She watched as Sams hand slid up her thigh, she said, "Sam, what are you doing"?, he said, "you are just so beautiful", she pushed his hand away and said, "I'm married". Sam said, "so am I but they never have to know", she handed Amanda over to him and said, "I love my husband and their is no way, NO WAY that anything is going to happen between us", she reached down into her purse and grabbed her phone and said, "maybe I need to call the producers and", Sam said, "no please, please don't do that, I'm sorry Penelope, it won't happen again".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "it better not or charity or no charity I'm out of here", he nodded his head and their attention turned to the door when they heard someone knocking on the door. He said, "can you hold her"?, she said, "sure" and took the baby into her arms as she watched Sam walking through the huge room and toward the door.

He opened the door and said, "yes", the cameraman said, "yeah I'm Brad and this is Amber, Bridget and Andrew, we're the camera crew, we're suppose to be filming everything". He said, "please come in", they all stepped inside and he said, "Penelope is in here with Amanda", when he stepped into the room everybody introduced themselves and she grinned and said, "it's nice to meet you all".

As the day continued she started feeling better because she knew that as long as the cameras were there he wouldn't try anything else. They spent the next little while getting the cameras and mics set up, Penelope said, "will you be taping in every room"?, Brad said, "not in your bedroom or the bathroom", Penelope grinned and said, "that's good to know" as she sat there watching them move the cameras into place.

Meanwhile back in Virginia Derek stood watching the men as they started hanging the lights, he said, "what are those for exactly"?, the man, Todd said, "these are so that when the room is darker I will still have plenty of light to be able to get everything that is going on", he nodded his head and said, "ahhhhh, cool", he then felt a tugging at his leg and he looked down and said, "what's wrong princess"?, the little girl wiggled her finger and Derek leaned down and picked her up and he said, "what's wrong"?, she whispered, "me no wike her daddy".

Derek looked at Todd and said, "excuse me Todd", he said, "yeah, sure" and then he carried Olivia through the house and out into the back yard. He sat down in the swing and said, "why don't you like her baby girl"?, Olivia looked up at him with her dark eyes and said, "her not my momma, me want momma", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I want her to baby but for the next 2 weeks Savannah is going to be here, so pleaseeeeee be a good girl for daddy".

Olivia blew out a deep breath and said, "awite daddy, me twy", he laughed and said, "thank you princess", they looked up then to see Savannah and Hank walking toward them. Derek said, "what's up little man"?, Hank said, "we're hungry dad", he said, "me to, how about pizza"?, Hank said, "Hawaiian pizza"?, he said, "is their any other kind, of course Hawaiian pizza".

Savannah said, "can I have pepperoni and sausage"?, Derek said, "of course", Olivia said, "me want beggies daddy, wots and wots of beggies". Derek kissed her forehead and said, "don't worry daddy will take care of it" and then he got up and put her down in the swing and pulled out his cell and started dialing, Savannah couldn't help but lick her lips as she watched Derek walking away.

She knew it was wrong that she was a married woman but she couldn't help but want Derek and she knew that she had 2 weeks to make her move and get him in bed. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and I always get what I want", Olivia looked up at her and said, "what you want"?, she said, "huh, what"?, the little girl repeated and said, "what you want"?, Savannah quickly said, "pepperoni and sausage pizza" as she pushed the little girl a little higher in her swing.


	6. Chapter 6

Double Obsession-Ch 6

Penelope kept her distance from Sam as the evening continued, when they ate pizza she smiled and they chatted, she wasn't afraid of Sam as long as their was people around but when they were alone he now gave her the creeps. As she sat there glancing up at him she couldn't help but rethink the whole wife swap thing, she took a sip of her tea and said to herself, "I hope the next 2 weeks fly by and then I can go back home to my hotstuff and our babies".

Derek laughed as he wiped the pizza sauce off of Olivias face, the little girl giggled and said, "fank you daddy", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "you are very welcome princess". Hank looked at his dad and said, "after dinner can we go shoot some hoops dad"?, Derek said, "sure bud, that sounds like fun", the little boy grinned as he then continued eating his pizza.

When Penelope and Sam were finished eating he said, "can you go check on Amanda while I clean everything up"?, she smiled and said, "of course" as she got up and headed upstairs to the nursery. As he put the leftovers up he blew out a deep breath and thought to himself, "what did you do, stupid, stupid, stupid, you'll never get her now", he shook his head as he finished the dishes, when he turned around he saw Penelope carrying Amanda down the stairs.

He dried his hands off and said, "she slept longer than I thought she would", Penelope said, "Hank and Olivia took long naps but that changed after they hit 2 then it was hit and miss, mostly miss" causing them both to laugh. Penelope handed Olivia to Sam and said, "I think I'm going to go up and soak in a bubble bath, it's been a long day", Sam nodded his head and said, "sure, sure, go soak and Amanda and I will see you in the morning", she smiled and said, "good night" as she turned around and headed upstairs.

Derek and Hank were now outside playing basketball and Savannah and Olivia were cheering them on, Derek said, "is that all you got boy"?, Hank said, "just wait for it old man". Derek said, "old man, did you just call me old man"?, Hank said, "yepppppp" as he ran past his dad and shot the ball Derek turned around just in time to see it go into the hoop, Hank said, "yessssssss, I wish momma could have seen that", Derek ruffled the little boys hair and said, "me to buddy, me to".

Penelope walked into her bedroom and grabbed her night clothes and her cell phone and walked through her room to her bathroom, she turned the water on and poured her bubble bath into the water and said, "I sooooo need this after today", she then stood up and took her clothes off and climbed into the tub, once she sat down she sat back and sighed happily as the bubbles came up around her, she wiggled her toes and said, "ahhhhhhhh yessssss".

She then reached over onto the table and grabbed her cell and said, "a minute won't hurt" and she dialed her hotstuffs number, Derek said, "time out" as he reached into his pocket. He knew that he wasn't suppose to have any contact with Penelope for 2 weeks but he couldn't help but smile when he saw her name flashing on his ID, he looked up and said, "I've got to take this, I'll be back" and then he headed toward the house.

He smiled as he heard, "hiya handsome", he said, "hi baby, how are you"?, she said, "missing you and the babies, how is everything going"?, he said, "we're missing you and can't wait for you to be back home with us". She said, "I hear ya there handsome, I definitely hear ya there", he walked into the bathroom and closed the door as he continued to talk to the love of his life, his wife, his baby girl.

As they continued talking Derek could tell that something was wrong with his baby girl so he finally said, "is everything alright"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes and no". He said, "yes and no, alright goddess, spill it", she blew out a deep breath and said, "it's Sam", Derek said, "what about him"?, she said, "he kinda made a move on me", Derek leaned forward in his chair and said, "HE WHAT"?, she said, "he put his hand on my leg and slid it up my thigh while he told me how beautiful I was".

Derek said, "that's it, this charity thing is over", Penelope said, "well I'm not worried anymore, at least not right now", Derek said, "why not"?, she said, "the cameras are here now so they are recording us and he won't try anything with them here". Derek said, "yeah the cameras are here to", Penelope said, "so how is everything with Savannah"?, Derek said, "their is something about her, I don't know what it is yet but she's I don't know, she's flirting with me, touching me and I don't like that".

Penelope said, "I don't like that either, that sexy chocolately perfect body of yours belongs to me and only me", Derek laughed and said, "very true angel and that sexy body of yours is mine and no other man can touch it". Penelope said, "I don't want another man touching me, every part of me, every inch belongs to you Derek Michael Morgan", he said, "and every inch of me belongs to you Penelope Michelle Garcia Morgan".

As their conversation was coming to a close Derek said, "be careful around Sam and if he tries anything else let the camera people know and your trip to Pennsylvania will be over", she said, "don't worry handsome, if anything else happens it's over and this oracle will be coming home". Derek said, "I better get back out before Savannah comes looking for me, I love you baby girl and I can't wait till your back in my arms again".

She sighed happily and said, "I love you to sugar shack and I can't wait to feel your arms wrapped around me", he said, "I miss you", she said, "awwww handsome I miss you to but I'll see you soon". He blew out a deep breath and said, "later sexy mama", Penelope laughed and said, "later sexual chocolate" and as they both hung up they were still laughing.

Derek got up and headed back outside and Savannah said, "is everything alright"?, he said, "yeah, yeah, everything is fine" as he started playing ball with Hank again, Savannah could tell that their was something that Derek wasn't telling her and she had a good idea who was on the phone. She bit down on her bottom lip and said to herself, "soon Derek, soon you'll be where you belong, in my bed".


	7. Chapter 7

Double Obsession-Ch 7

The next morning Penelope woke up, quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to see what the day held in store, she was surprised when she stepped into the living room and heard Sam singing to Amanda. She stopped in the doorway and watched as he held the little girl in is arms singing to her as he finished fixing their breakfast, when he was finished she clapped her hands and said, "you have a wonderful voice".

Sam turned around and said, "thank you, she was missing her mommy this morning and me singing was the only way she would calm down", Penelope grinned and said, "is their anything I can do to help"?, he said, "can you put her in her high chair for me"?, she took the little girl and said, "sure thing" and he glanced over his shoulder and inwardly moaned as he watched her bend over to put the baby in her chair.

Meanwhile, back in Virginia Derek walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Savannah and Olivia, he stood there watching as Olivia helped Savannah fix breakfast. He stepped into the kitchen and said, "can I help"?, Savannah said, "can you get Hank please, breakfast is almost ready", he nodded his head and said, "on it" as he headed to the bottom of the stairs.

He then said, "HANKKKKKKKK BREAKFASTTTTTTTT", the little boy quickly appeared at the top of the stairs and said, "comin dad", when the little boy got to the bottom of the stairs Derek ruffled his hair and said, "what time does your class leave for its trip"?, he said, "9 and we'll be gone until late Sunday evening", Derek reached into his wallet and handed his son a little more money and said, "and don't forget to call me and let me know how things are going".

The little boy beamed up at his daddy and said, "thanks dad and I'll call, I promise", Derek grinned as he then followed his son into the dining room to join Savannah and Olivia. When they sat down at the table Derek said, "this looks amazing", Savannah said, "I wasn't sure what everybody liked so I fixed a little of everything" and as Derek looked at the table he saw pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, hash browns biscuits, eggs, milk, juice and fresh coffee.

Derek said, "wow, do you cook like this at home"?, Savannah grinned and said, "on special occasions yes but normally for breakfast we'll have bacon, eggs, toast, juice and coffee". Hank took a bite of the chocolate chip pancake and said, "this is yummy", Olivia took a bite of her waffle and said, "vewy yummy" causing Derek to smile as he looked at his baby girl.

Derek looked up at Savannah and said, "Hank is leaving today on a class trip and won't be back until late Sunday night", she smiled and said, "ohhhh where are you going"?, Hank grinned and said, "we're going to check out the new museum in New York and then they have plans to take us to several parks and stuff", Savannah said, "that sounds like fun", the little boy nodded his head and said, "I can't wait".

She then looked at Olivia and said, "so I guess that leaves you and me against daddy"?, Derek said, "well tonight she's going to spend the night with my momma, this was planned several weeks ago". Olivia looked up at Savannah and said, "uh huh and den wes gonna go chopping, alllllllll day wong", she looked up at Derek and said, "wight daddy"?, he ruffled her hair and said, "right baby girl".

Savannah said, "so that leaves you and me I guess"?, Derek said, "well after breakfast I have to got in for work, we have a possible case", she said, "so what will I do"?, Derek said, "well Olivia will be here with you today so you could have a girls day if you want". Olivia said, "what dat daddy"?, Savannah said, "that's a day where you and me sit and watch tv, pig out, play games and just have fun", Olivia said, "ohhhh me like dat, me like dat awot", causing Derek to grin as he then sat there enjoying the rest of his breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Double Obsession-Ch 8

After breakfast Sam stood up and said, "I'm heading out to work, we've got a meeting this morning", she nodded her head and said, "do you know what time you'll be home"?, he said, "usually around 5 or so". Penelope said, "good, I'll try to have some dinner ready", he grinned and said, "thank you, that sounds nice", Sam then kissed Amanda on the top of the head and said, "bye bye princess, be good for Penelope today, daddy loves you" and Amanda looked up and smiled as she waved at her daddy,

When it was just Penelope and Amanda she got the little girl out of the high chair and said, "how about I give you a bath and get you cleaned up and then we can watch cartoons until you conk out for your nap"?, the little girl giggled as Penelope carried her up the stairs and into the nursery to grab some clothes before heading into the bathroom to get things ready for the bath.

Derek kissed Olivia on the top of the head and said, "bye baby girl", she looked up and said, "byeeeeeee dadddyyyyyyy", he laughed and said, "I'll see you later Savannah", she nodded her head and said, "have a good day". Derek said, "always" before walking through the house and out the front door, once it was just Savannah and Olivia she said, "alright let me get these dishes cleaned up and then we'll start out girls day", the little girl nodded her head and said, "kayyyyy" as she ran through the house to wait on Savannah.

After Penelope was finished bathing Amanda she said, "now there you go little girl", Amanda looked up at her and smiled as Penelope put a little purple outfit on the little girl before they headed back downstairs. They then plopped down on the couch and she grabbed the remote and headed to the Disney channel and when the little girl in her arms saw Mickey Mouse she started squealing and clapping her hands.

Amanda made it a few minutes into the cartoon before she drifted off to sleep, Penelope held her in her arms for a few more minutes just to make sure that she was sound asleep before she carried the little girl across the room to the portable play pen and leaned over and laid her down, she stood there for a couple of minutes just watching the little girl as she slept.

She sighed and said to herself, "Hank was leaving today for a class trip and Olivia is suppose to be spending the night with Fran so it will be Derek and Savannah alone". Penelope then turned around and headed into the kitchen, she was going to get the dishes, kitchen and dining room cleaned up while Amanda was sleeping and as she was washing the dishes she couldn't help but wonder what Savannah and Sam were up to.

Savannah and Olivia had enjoyed their day together, they had pigged out in front of the tv watching movies and cartoons, they then headed out to the backyard where they played in the sandbox, swung on the swings before heading inside for lunch and for the first time in almost a year Olivia laid down for a nap.

As Savannah looked down at the sleeping child her mind wondered to Amanda and she couldn't help but miss her baby but a smile graced her lips as she knew that tonight was going to be her shot, her shot to get Derek into bed because Hank and Olivia were both going to be gone, now if only she could get the cameras out of her way so that the couldn't record for a while".

She turned around and headed downstairs to think, their had to be some way of getting some time alone with Derek where their was no cameras. She said to herself, "that's it" and now all she had to do was sit and wait, wait for Derek to get home from work and for Fran to pick Olivia up and then her plan could begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Double Obsession-Ch 9

The day passed by fast and soon Derek was walking through the front door, he was met by Olivia who said, "daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" as she threw her arms around his legs. He picked her up and said, "what's wrong baby"?, she giggled and said, "nuffin, me misseded you", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I missed you to princess".

Savannah walked through the room and said, "I thought I heard you come in, how was your day"?, he said, "pretty good and thankfully we didn't have to leave town sooooooo it's a good day". Savannah opened her mouth to say something and before she could say anything their was a knock at the door, Derek said, "go get your bag princess, that's nana Fran".

The little girl giggled as she ran up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with her purple suitcase in her hands. She hugged and kissed her daddy and waved goodbye to Savannah and Fran said, "if it's really late when we get finished is it alright if I keep her another night"?, Derek said, "sure momma, just try to call me and let me know if she's staying another night", Fran kissed her son on the cheek and said, "good night baby boy", he said, "night momma, night princessssssss" as the car pulled away from the curb.

As they walked back inside the house Derek said, "so did you and Olivia have fun today'?, she said, "ohhh yes, we pigged out in front of the tv watching cartoons and movies, we went out into the backyard and played in the sandbox and on the swings, we had a lot of fun", Derek grinned and said, "good, good".

When they got back into the living room Derek said, "what would you like to do"?, she said, "I'm hungry, if you can tell me what you'd like to have I'll fix us something". Derek said, "how about I take you out for some dinner"?, she said, "you don't have to do that", he said, "I know I don't have to but I want to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible".

Savannah said, "thank you, I'd like that", he said, "are you ready to head out"?, she said, "where are we going, do I need to change"?, he said, "nahhhh you look great". She grabbed her jacket and said, "thank you" as they headed out the front door and toward his truck, he opened her door and said, "how about some home cooking, does that sound good"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's sounds amazing".

A few minutes later she glanced through her mirror and saw that nobody was following them sooooo she knew that it was going to be tonight or never so she scooted closer to Derek and leaned in and said, "hiya handsome". He glanced over at her and said, "w w what are you doing"?, she put her hand on his thigh and said, "taking advantage of us being all alone with no cameras", he wasn't watching where he was going and seconds later the air was filled with screams as the car came out of nowhere and hit them head on.

Sam walked into the house and smiled when he smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, he said, "hello, Penelope I'm home". She came through the house drying her hands and said, "welcome home, how was your day"?, he said, "long, how were things here"?, she said, "it was good, real good, we watched cartoons, played, I gave her a bath and after lunch we played more, she's a wonderful little girl".

Sam nodded his head and said, "she reminds me so much of her mommy", Penelope said, "sounds like you are really missing her", he said, "I am but I'm sure that you can relate can't you"?, she sighed and said, "I definitely can". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "if you want to get cleaned up dinner will be on the table in 10 minutes", he said, "thank you" as he turned around and headed up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Double Obsession-Ch 10

Savannah came to first and grabbed her head and said, "owwwwww, what happened"?, she looked over beside her in the seat and saw an unconscious Derek. She patted his cheek and said, "Derek, are you alright, Derek can you hear me" but she got no response and as she started trying to get out of the car she started to panic because they were trapped in the truck.

She shook the door and said, "helppppppppp, somebody helppppppppppp" and as she leaned back over to check for a pulse on Derek she blew out a deep breath as she heard sirens in the distance. She said, "hang on Derek, help is coming, help is coming", she then put her hand in Dereks and said, "please be alright, please".

Sam walked back downstairs and headed toward the dining room and when he got there he saw Amanda in her seat already eating. Penelope said, "I hope it's alright, she was hungry"?, he said, "of course, it's fine, it's fine" as he sat down at the table and looked at the food that Penelope had fixed.

They sat and talked while they ate their dinner and Sam talked to her about his day, she listened as he told her about what kind of work he did. She said, "that sounds like interesting work", he nodded his head and said, "ohhhh it is, I love my work, I love being able to draw something and then work with others to bring my drawing to life, well so to speak" causing them both to laugh.

Savannah climbed into the back of the ambulance with Derek and held his hand while the medic quickly checked him out. She looked up and said, "is he alright"?, the medic said, "he's in bad shape, it looks like he could have a concussion and maybe a dislocated shoulder and his knee might be broken, we'll just have to wait and see" as they raced toward the hospital.

After dinner Sam, Penelope and Amanda sat in the backyard and enjoyed the beautiful weather, Sam said, "you're really good with her". Penelope said, "she's such a sweet baby, she reminds me so much of Hank and Olivia", he said, "I'm sorry that you're missing your babies so much", she said, "well it's only 2 weeks so hopefully the time will fly by and then I can be back home with my husband and babies".

Sam nodded his head and said, "and I can have my Vannah back", Penelope smiled and glanced down at the now sleeping child in her arms and said, "I'm going to lay her down, she's had a long day". Sam said, "since I've been away from her all day, can I put her down"?, she said, "sure Sam" and handed the little girl over to him.

He kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "daddy loves you" as he headed back inside the house, Penelope said, "I'll be in soon, I want to enjoy this weather a little more". Sam nodded his head and said, "stay as long as you want Penelope" and then stepped inside and up the stairs toward the nursery.

Derek and Savannah were taken to the closest hospital and currently Derek was having testing done, Savannah had been able to avoid major injury. She had cuts, bruises and a sprained wrist, she sighed as she sat in Dereks cubicle waiting on them to bring him back.

She looked up when he was wheeled back into the room, she quickly said, "how is he"?, the nurse said, "the doctor will be right in with his results". She nodded her head as she moved to his bedside and took his hand in hers, it wasn't only a matter of a few minutes before his eyes started fluttering open, at first everything was blurry but when the view became clear he weakly smiled when he saw Savannah sitting beside him.

He squeezed her hand and said, "where am I, what happened"?, she said, "ohhhh thank goodness you're alright, you're in the hospital, we were in a car accident". He said, "w w who are you"?, she glanced down at the wedding bands on both of their hands and said, "I'm your wife Savannah, Savannah Morgan" she then leaned down and kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Derek and I'm so glad that you're alright".

He smiled up at her and said, "w w wife, you're my wife"?, she held up her hand and said, "yeah for almost 7 years now, we have a 6 year old son named Hank and a 4 year old daughter named Olivia and a baby almost a year old named Amanda", he sighed as he gently squeezed her hand and before he could say anything else the doctor walked into the room and said, "I have the results of your tests".


	11. Chapter 11

Double Obsession-Ch 11

Savannah squeezed Dereks hand as the doctor said, "Mr. Morgan, you have a concussion, a sprained knee and many cuts and bruises so other than taking it easy for a few days you're going to be fine". Derek looked up at her and said, "thanks doc", Savannah said, "so when can I take my husband home"?, she said, "well if he'll promise that he'll take it easy, I'll release him in the morning, I'd like to keep him overnight for observation".

Derek said, "I'll be good, I promise", Savannah said, "I'll make sure that he doesn't do anything", the doctor said, "they will be moving you to your room in a few minutes" and then she turned around and headed out into the hallway leaving Derek and Savannah alone.

He looked up at Savannah and said, "I'm glad that you're alright", she kissed his lips and said, "and I'm glad that you're alright, I don't know what would have happened if I lost you". He put his hand around her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart he said, "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me beautiful".

She grinned and said, "that sounds good to me", she then sat back down beside him and said, "what about the babies"?, Savannah said, "well Hank is away on a school trip until late Sunday evening and Olivia is spending a few nights with your momma and Amanda is with my mom", he said, "ahhhhh so were we planning some time aloneeeeee"?, she winked at him and said, "you know it".

Penelope laid in bed wondering what Derek and her babies were doing, she missed them so much and couldn't wait to be with them again. She raised up when she heard a knock on the door, she said, "yes", Sam said, "can I come in"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sure" and she raised up against the headboard and pulled the covers around her as the door opened and he stepped inside.

He stood at the foot of her bed and said, "I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we went to our place in the mountains, everything is so beautiful there and Amanda really loves it". She thought for a minute and then reluctantly said, "sure, that sounds like fun".

Sam said, "it's a few hours out of town and this time of year you can smell the honeysuckles and lilies blooming and the scenery is breath taking". Penelope relaxed and said, "it sounds beautiful", he nodded his head and said, "ohhhh it is, it is", she said, "I can hardly wait to get there", he smiled and said, "so we'll get up and have breakfast and head on out, that is if it's alright with you"?, she said, "sounds good Sam, sounds good".

He then turned around and headed toward the door but turned around and said, "good night", she said, "good night Sam, see you in the morning". He smiled and then headed out into the hall, closing the door behind him as he went, once he was out in the hall he couldn't help but smile, now all he had to do was get the camera crew out of the way".

As he walked into his room he couldn't help but smile as a thought came to him, he then pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. He laid there for a few minutes dreaming of a life with Penelope, he then ran his hand over his head and said, "you're risking everything over a woman you met 2 days ago Sam, are you willing to give up a marriage of several years for a woman you don't know"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "yeppppppppp" as he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile at the hospital Derek opens his eyes and sees Savannah still sitting in a chair beside his bed, he gently scooted over and said, "here baby, come lay down with me". She said, "you need your rest", he laughed and said, "so do you and this way I can hold you in my arms", she nodded her head as she toed off her shoes and climbed into bed with him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "now that's better isn't it"?, she looked up at him and said, "definitely". She caressed his cheek and then pulled him into a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart she said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Derek", he grinned at her and said, "get some sleep beautiful, tomorrow's going to be a long day".

She nodded her head and said, "so true my love so true", she then laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes and wrapped in his arms she felt she was where she belonged. Derek laid there holding her and something didn't seem right, he closed his eyes and the picture that flashed was the picture of a beautiful blonde and then he opened his eyes and saw Savannah in his arms.

He shook it off and closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the woman that claimed to be his wife and closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he was sleeping peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Double Obsession-Ch 12

Sam got up and headed downstairs to get things ready so that they could get an early start, he heard the camera crew talking about how they needed to go get something at the station so he knew this was his window to get her out of the house. He packed up some things for himself and the baby and put them in the car while Penelope was still sleeping.

As he walked back into the house he heard her cell ringing, he walked into her bedroom and picked it up and turned it off quickly taking the battery out of it and laying it down on the table. He then turned around and headed back out into the hall and closed the door, he then blew out a deep breath and said, "it's now or never Sam" as he raised his hand to knock on her bedroom door.

She raised up and said, "yes", Sam said, "can I come in"?, she said, "yes", he opened the door and said, "we've got everything packed and in the car", she said, "what time is it"?, he said, "it's almost 9 but it's gonna take a couple of hours to get there". She said, "oh okay, well give me a few minutes to get changed and then we can head out", he nodded his head and said, "okay Penelope", as he headed back toward the door he said, "I was thinking that maybe we could grab breakfast out somewhere, is that okay"?, she said, "sure, sounds good", he smiled and said, "me and Amanda will be waiting on you to come downstairs", she smiled and nodded her head as he turned around and headed out of the room.

The next morning Savannah got Derek out of the hospital as soon as possible, she didn't want to take the chance on somebody recognizing him and asking about his real wife, about Penelope. She smiled when Derek said, "wowwwww, nice car", she said, "it's a rental, we wrecked your truck and my car is in the shop sooooo I rented this one for us", he took a deep breath as he gently slid into the car.

Savannah said, "how's the head"?, he put his hand on his head and said, "throbbing", she said, "what about the knee"?, he said, "it's hurting bad", she said, "let me get your prescription filled and then we'll get you home". Derek watched as she put the car in drive and pulled away from the front of the hospital, Savannah glanced over at him and said, "I can't wait to get you home", he said, "speaking of, where do we live"?, she said, "right now we're staying in one of our summer homes", Derek said, "one of our summer homes, how many do we have"?, she laughed and said, "we have 2 silly man".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "how far away is our home"?, she said, "after we get your meds it shouldn't take long, maybe an hour or so to get there", he said, "oh okay" as he laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Savannah took a deep breath and said to herself, "take it easy Savannah, you're almost home", she then said, "oh handsome"?, he opened his eyes and said, "yeah"?, she said, "I need to stop at the store and get some groceries, is that alright"?, he said, "sure but is it okay if I just sit in the car, I don't know how much I can walk right now", she reached over and took him by the hand and said, "of course you can sit here my love, it won't take me long".

Derek closed his eyes and took his hand and put it in his lap and said, "thanks Penelope", she said, "Savannah", he said, "huh", she said, "my name it's Savannah, not Penelope". He said, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I called you that", she said, "it must be something to do with your concussion", he said, "maybe, if you say so", she said, "rest honey and I'll wake you up when we get home", he nodded his head and said, "okay" as his eyes closed again.

Meanwhile at the BAU Hotch was sitting at his desk when somebody knocked on his door, he looked up and said, "come in", the door opened and a man stepped inside and said, "agent Hotchner"?, he said, "yes, how can I help you"?, he said, "my name is officer Neil Paterson and I'm here about one of your agents, a Derek Morgan", Hotch said, "what about him"?, Neil said, "he was involved in a car accident lastnight".

Hotch said, "is he alright, what hospital is he in"?, the officer said, "he has a concussion and a sprained knee, some cuts and bruises but other than that he's okay and he's in Virginia Memorial". Hotch stood up and said, "I need to call his wife", the officer said, "I tried to call this morning but her call went to voicemail and I left her a message, so far she hasn't gotten back to me", Hotch said, "that's strange, she wouldn't not answer her cell, not with her a few states away in Pennsylvania".

Neil said, "you might have better luck than I had agent", Hotch nodded his head and said, "we'll keep trying until we get her", he nodded his head and said, "I just wanted to let you know about your agent". Hotch said, "what about the other driver"?, Neil said, "they were drunk and after they get released from the hospital they are going to jail", Hotch nodded his head and said, "thank you for contacting me officer", Neil said, "not a problem", as he walked toward the door he said, "you did say that his wife was out of town, correct"?, Hotch said, "that's correct, why"?, Neil said, "well when I was there they said that agent Morgan and his wife had just left".

Hotch said, "that can't be possible, Penelope is in Pennsylvania and will be there for 2 weeks for the charity wife swap", Neil said, "maybe the nurse I talked to was wrong"?, Hotch said, "me and my team will go and see what we can find out, thanks again". Neil shook Hotchs hand and said, "if their is anything else that you need, please let me know", Hotch said, "will do, will do" as he watched the officer heading toward the elevators.

Emily walked up to her husband and said, "what did he want"?, Hotch said, "get the others, we're heading out to Virginia Memorial", she said, "okay, why"?, Hotch said, "Derek was in an accident lastnight and when he left this morning his wife was with him". Emily said, "that can't be right"?, Hotch said, "that's why we're going to the hospital", Emily nodded her head as she turned around to go get the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Double Obsession-Ch 13

Savannah got Dereks prescription for pain meds and then stopped at the store and got enough groceries to last for a little while and as she glanced down at a sleeping Derek she bit down on her lip as she tried to come up with an excuse that the kids weren't going to be home with them, at least not now and a smile graced her lips when she came up with what she considered a perfect idea.

Sam sighed happily as him, Penelope and Amanda hit the highway, they had stopped and grabbed breakfast and were now heading toward the mountain cabin, a cabin that was miles and miles away from the closest neighbor. Penelope turned around and smiled when she saw that Amanda was now sleeping, she then said, "she looks so adorable when she sleeps", Sam nodded his head and said, "she reminds me so much of Savannah".

Penelope said, "Hank reminds me of a mini Derek whereas Olivia is definitely a mini me" causing Sam to smile, Penelope said, "I see what you mean about how beautiful everything is up this way". Sam said, "if you think this is nice, just wait till we get to the cabin", Penelope said, "I can hardly wait", Sam said, "I can promise you that everything is breathtaking in the mountains, the trees, the flowers, the way the sun comes up over the mountains in the morning, perfection".

As Savannah pulled her rental car up in front of her house she noticed that Derek was starting to move around so she quickly grabbed her cell and said, "yeah, oh no mom that's fine, I'm sure that Amanda and Olivia will love that". Derek opened his eyes and looked around and Savannah said, "we love you to, bye mom" and ended the nonexistent call.

Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "nothing honey, mom wants to pick Olivia up when she's finished with her visit and shopping spree with your mom and keep her for a few days". Derek said, "I really want my babies with me", she said, "I know but it's been a long time since she's got to spend some quality time with her granddaughter and she was so excited about it", Derek said, "well then I guess it's alright", she leaned in and kissed him on the lips and said, "that's just another reason why I love you Derek Morgan".

She got out of the car and said, "here, let me help you out of the car and then I'll come back out and get our groceries", Derek nodded his head as he put his arm around her shoulder as she helped him inside. When he stepped inside the huge home he said, "wowwwww, this is gorgeous", she said, "you did most of this work yourself", he said, "I did"?, she said, "yeah, you said that you wanted the perfect home for us and our family".

He blew out a deep breath as he sat down on the couch and put his let on a pillow, Savannah handed him a pain pill and grabbed him a bottle of water and said, "here you go handsome, take this and it will help". He took the pill and laid his head back and said, "I hate that you have to wait on me like this", she said, "it's alright my love, you're hurt and need to rest but when you're feeling better I'm sure I can think of a few ways you can thank me" and as he watched her walk away a feeling of dread filled him.

Penelope hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she felt Sam shaking her arm, she opened her eyes and yawned and said, "sorry about that Sam, I guess this mountain air is making me sleepy". He grinned and said, "it'll do it to ya Penelope", he got out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car and got the baby out of the car and headed toward the porch.

Penelope stepped up to the door and walked inside the cabin and said, "this is nice, everything is beautiful", Sam said, "thanks, we call this our home away from home". Amanda started crying and Penelope said, "here baby girl, let me get you out of that seat" and Sam watched as Penelope got the crying child out of the carseat and started walking her around the room and patting her on the back.

Sam said, "a walk up to the lake always helps, how about we take a little walk and then come back and fix a light lunch"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good Sam, sounds good". Sam opened the door and said, "do you want me to carry her"?, Penelope said, "nah it's okay, I've got her" as they stepped off the porch and started walking up the path up toward the lake.

Meanwhile back at Savannahs place she finished carrying the groceries in and put them away before making a pitcher of tea and carrying it and two glasses into the living room. Derek opened his eyes when she put the pitcher down on the table in front of him, he said, "sorry that I fell asleep again", she poured him a glass of tea and said, "rest is what you need Derek" as he took the glass into his hands.

She watched as he took a sip of tea and said, "this is delicious", she said, "tea and lemonade are two of my favorite drinks", Derek said, "this is very good" as she sat down beside him in the chair and said, "later while I'm fixing lunch I'll help you to our room so that you can rest". He said, "but I", she said, "no arguments mister" causing him to smile and say, "yes mammmmmm" as they both took another sip of tea.


	14. Chapter 14

Double Obsession-Ch 14

As Penelope and Sam headed back toward the cabin she said, "I can see why you and Savannah spend so much time here with Amanda it's so beautiful here". Sam said, "this is where I proposed to her, that day was, well it was just perfect, ya know"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do".

When they stepped up onto the front porch she said, "I'll just go put her down", he said, "okay and I'll fix us some lemonade", she said, "ohhh that sounds great" as she walked by him and headed toward the nursery so that she could lay the now sleeping Amanda down for a nap.

Sam made his way to the kitchen and got 2 glasses out of the cabinet and put them on the counter, he then got the fixins for the lemonade. He glanced over his shoulder and made sure that he was still alone before pulling something out of his pocket and pouring it into Penelopes glass of lemonade.

He filled her glass and quickly stirred it before she walked into the room and said, "well she's out for the count", Sam handed her a glass and said, "she loves it here to, I think it's the fresh mountain air that knocks her out like that", Penelope took a sip of her lemonade and said, "that's yummy thanks".

He grinned at her and said, "would you like to sit on the porch and talk"?, she said, "that sounds like a great idea" as she followed him out of the kitchen and onto the porch. They sat down her in the swing and him in the rocking chair and they sat there laughing and talking as they enjoyed the beautiful mountain view.

Derek woke up when Savannah said, "wakey wakey my love", he opened his eyes and said, "I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep". She said, "your body needs time to heal", he smiled as she put a tray in his lap and said, "time to eat up handsome", he looked down at the amazing food and said, "wow, you went all out for me didn't you"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'd do anything for you Derek, anything".

She then put her tray in her lap as she sat down beside him, they sat pretty much in silence as they ate their dinner, Derek couldn't put his finger on it but something was off, something just wasn't right. When Savannah took his tray a few minutes later she said, "so how was your dinner"?, he said, "good, real good, you are an amazing cook".

She laughed and said, "why thank you", she said, "I'll get the kitchen cleaned up and then we can watch movies and cuddle for the rest of the evening". He smiled and said, "sounds good" but when she turned around and headed into the kitchen he got that feeling again, the feeling that he didn't belong in that house with her.

Penelope yawned and said, "sorry about that, I guess I'm" and he got up and walked over and sat down beside her and said, "it's alright you'll be okay". She said, "w what do you meannnnnn"?, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "the drugs won't hurt you, just make you moreeeeee uh agreeable to what I want".

She tried to get up and collapsed in his arms, he smiled and said, "I'll take good care of you Penelope, I love you and you're where you belong, here with me and Amanda". Everything around her started getting fuzzy and she said, "I can can can't believe y you dr drugged m me", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "believe it beautiful, you're mine now, Derek is your past and I'm your future" as he claimed her lips with his in a forced kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Double Obsession-Ch 15

Savannah walked into the living room and said, "let's get you to bed so that you'll be more comfortable", he said, "I thought we were going to watch movies"?, she said, "we are, we're just going to watch them in our bedroom silly", he said, "ahhhh, okay" as he let her help him up off the couch and through the house toward their bedroom.

Sam smiled as he pulled away, he said, "tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives together Penelope, I'm going to take my time as I make love to you". She shook her head and said, "n n no S S Sam", he put his finger over her lips and said, "yes beautiful, yes, you're mine now, mine so rest and when you wake up you'll be where you belong, with me in our bed".

As her eyes closed she felt herself being lifted up, she wanted to fight, to run but with the drugs going through her system she couldn't. She was helpless as Sam carried her through the house, the last thing she saw before everything went black was him walking through the front door, he laid her down on the bed and said, "let's get you more comfortable".

Savannah smiled and said, "I'll be right back", Derek said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I'm going to change into my night clothes". He watched as she grabbed something out of the drawers and headed into their bathroom, he looked around and said, "if this is our house why are their no pictures of me here, if this is our house their should be pictures of us not just her".

Meanwhile Fran Morgan walks into her home and grins as she watches her granddaughter bouncing as she runs over to play with their dog Mudgie. She checks her phone and thinks, "that's odd, no calls from Derek or Penelope, that's odd, they always call", she quickly dialed her sons number and after a few rings it went straight to voicemail.

She said, "he always answers my calls, always, especially when I have Olivia", she then bit down on her bottom lip as she dialed her husbands number. Dave smiled as he looked down at the ID, he hit talk and said, "miss me Bella"?, she said, "always my love", he could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong.

He said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "nothing", he said, "Bella"?, she said, "fineeeee, I'm worried about Derek and Penelope", he said, "why are you worried"?, Fran said, "I just got home with Olivia and their were no messages, no calls at all from them, either of them".

Dave laughed and said, "well they are busy", she said, "Derek hasn't seen his daughter since early yesterday morning and he always calls, always". He said, "alright, alright, I'll talk to Hotch and call you back", she said, "you're a wonderful man David Rossi", he smiled and said, "and you are an amazing woman Fran Morgan Rossi" before ending the call.

Derek was watching a ballgame when Savannah climbed into bed beside him, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "miss me"?, he said, "huh"?, she laughed and said, "I said, did you miss me"?, he said, "uhhhh yeah sure". She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips, she quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Sam stood over Penelope smiling, her body was perfect, so perfect and now all his, he slid his hand up her thigh licking his lips, he said, "mine, all mine". His fingers made their way slowly up to her firm and perky breasts. As he traced her body with his hands he couldn't help but smile knowing that very soon he was going to have her, have her forever.

He sighed and said, "you're so beautiful Penelope and you deserve a man like me, one that will cherish you for the princess you truly are", he then opened the drawer and pulled out 2 sets of cuffs. He quickly snapped the cuffs to the bed and to her wrists and smiled and said, "now where were we baby" as he claimed her lips with a kiss.

Derek pulled away and said, "Savannah I'm not in the mood", she said, "don't be silly, of course you are, you're always ready to make love to me". He said, "I'm tired, I'm hurting and so so sore so how about we just sit and watch movies tonight"?, she said, "well alright" as she plopped down beside him on the bed and cuddled close to his side, he inwardly sighed knowing that for now things were alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Double Obsession-Ch 16

Dave had filled Hotch and the rest of the team in and the decision was made that the team would split up and half would stay in town and try to find Derek and the other half would fly to Pennsylvania to search for Penelope. JJ, Reid and Emily headed to Pennsylvania and Dave and Hotch stayed in town and started searching for their friend.

Hotch went straight to Kevin and had him do searches on everything on Savannah, where she grew up, any homes she owned, any land, that kind of thing and it didn't take long before he said, "well sir I've found a home that Savannah had when she met Sam". Hotch said, "how far away is it"?, he pushed his glasses up and said, "not that far actually, about an hour and a half", Dave and Hotch turned around and headed out of the office as Hotch said, "send us that address".

Kevin hit a few keys and said, "sent it sir" and he then watched as Dave and Hotch disappeared out into the hall, as he turned back around he couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Savannah really was so he continued his searches by doing financial background hoping that he would be able to find something that would help the team find Penelope.

Reid pulled out his cell as soon as the jet had leveled out and called Kevin and after a few rings he heard, "what can I do for you Spencer"?, Reid said, "we need to find out any place that Sam might have taken Penelope". He said, "will do, I'll call ya back ASAP", after the call ended Reid put his cell back in his pocket and said, "how far away from home do you think they are"?, JJ said, "it's hard to tell, he's gonna take her somewhere that he thinks we won't look".

Emily said, "we need to contact the film crew and see how long it has been since they've seen them", JJ nodded her head and she pulled out her cell and started making calls to see what she could find out. Reid took a deep breath and said, "you don't think he'd hurt her do you"?, she shook her head and said, "no Spencer I don't, I think he's fallen in love with PG or thinks he has, so I'd say for now as long as she plays into his delusions she'll be safe".

Hotch and Dave were almost out of town when Dave looked down at his ID and saw "Kevin" flashing, he hit talk and said, "give us some good news Kevin", he said, "sir I did a financial check and it appears that Savannah used her credit card 4 hours ago". Hotch said, "where did she use it Kevin"?, he said, "she used it at a pharmacy where she picked up Dereks pain pills and then at a market about an hour later but nothing since".

Dave said, "send us the address for the market, since that was the last place she used it maybe she made an impression on the clerk", Kevin hit a few keys and said, "there you go sirs and good luck". Hotch said, "thanks Kevin and we're going to need it", before the call ended Dave said, "any news from the others"?, he said, "Spencer asked for a background on Kevin so I'm working on that now", Hotch said, "thanks Kevin" before Dave ended the call and put his cell back on his belt.

It didn't take Kevin long to come up with a possible address, it was a vacation home that Sam had kept after he married Savannah but according to reports and bills he hadn't been there in a while. JJ had been able to find out that the camera crew had to go pick up something for their camera, something had happened to one of their cameras and when they had gotten home Sam, Penelope and Amanda were gone.

When the jet landed they got in the car that had been arranged by Kevin and headed straight up to the mountains, hoping that they find their friend and when they do that she's still alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Double Obsession-Ch 17

JJ, Reid and Emily pulled off the main road and Reid said, "it should be about 2 miles up this road, from what Kevin said we can't miss it", Emily said, "I hope that when we find PG that he hasn't hurt her". JJ put her hand on her friends shoulder and said, "me to Em, me to", as they continued their way up the gravel road the trio kept their eyes peeled just in case Sam had set up a few surprises for them.

Inside the cabin Penelope groggily opened her eyes and looked around and found herself alone, she tried to move but found both of her hands cuffed to the bed. She struggled against her restraints but found it useless, she looked up down and saw that she was in nothing but her bra and panties, she glanced in the floor and saw her clothes laying in tatters, she shook her head trying to shake off the fog.

Sam stepped into the room and said, "I'm glad that you're finally awake my love, I was getting worried", Penelope strugged against the cuffs and said, "please let me go Sam, you don't have to do this". He smiled as he walked closer and said, "but you see Penelope I do have to do this, because you belong with me and Amanda now and if I let you go you'll leave me".

She shook her head and said, "n no I won't, I'll stay, just please don't do this, don't hurt me", he sat down on the bed beside her and touched the side of her face. She felt her skin practically crawling as his rough hand touched her, she said, "Sam I have a son and daughter at home, please don't take their mommy away from them", he slapped her across the face and he said, "you have 1 CHILD PENELOPE, 1 AND SHE'S SLEEPING IN THE OTHER ROOM".

Penelope felt her cheek tingling and stinging and she said, "why are you doing this, why"?, he slid his hand down her body and said, "because I want perfection, I want you". She said, "I have Derek and you have Savannah", he said, "Savannah doesn't want me anymore, after Amanda was born everything changed, she started growing away from me, we went from having sex several times a day to having it 1 to 2 times a month if I was lucky".

Penelope couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam but she looked up at him and defiantly said, "that doesn't give you the right to drug, kidnap and rape me Sam", he said, "I'm sorry about the drugging and kidnapping but I never raped you, we haven't been together yet". She sighed and said, "it's not to late to let me go Sam, please let me go", he shook his head and said, "can't do it" as he stood up and started removing his clothes.

As he crawled up on the bed she said, "NOOOOOOOOOOO" and kept fighting, she kicked at Sam and he said, "a wildcat, I like that, I miss that with Savannah but now I can relive it with you". He reached and grabbed the waistband of her panties and started sliding them down over her hips, she said, "NOOOOOO SAMMMMMMMMM" and he said, "yes Penelope yes" and as her panties slid down over her butt she saw the bedroom door open and JJ, Emily and Reid come into the room.

Reid said, "FBI FREEZE", Sam said, "how did you find us"?, JJ said, "get off the bed and put your hands up", he said, "I'm afraid that I can't do that", Emily said, "what about Amanda"?, he said, "what about her"?, Reid said, "if you give yourself up she will still get to spend time with you but if you keep this up you can kiss her goodbye forever, is that what you want"?, he glanced down at Penelope and then up at them and said, "no, no that's not what I want".

Penelope sighed in relief as Sam stood up and raised his hands, JJ and Emily worked on getting their friend freed and as they did Penelope couldn't help but smile when she heard Reid say, "Sam you have the right to remain silent". When the girls got her loose she threw her arms around them and said, "thank you, thank you all so much" and as tears streamed down her face they helped her up off the bed.

She looked around and said, "I can't wait to see Derek", the trio paled and Penelope said, "what, what's wrong"?, Reid said, "Garcia we've got something to tell you", she swallowed hard as she tried to prepare herself for what she could tell was bad news.


	18. Chapter 18

Double Obsession-Ch 18

Derek didn't even know he had fallen asleep until he woke up, he looked beside him on the bed and saw Savannah laying on her side with her back to him. He gently got out of the bed and as he walked around the room it was as though the fog that had been clouding his mind had cleared and he could remember everything.

He took a step and pain shot through his leg, he winced in pain causing Savannah to jump up and run to him, she put her arm around him and said, "honey where are you going"?, Derek said, "drop the honey act Savannah I remember". She looked up at him and said, "you remember what Derek"?, he pulled himself away from her and said, "everything, I remember everything".

Savannah said, "b b but I", he said, "where's my phone, I'm getting out of here", she said, "ohhhh but you're not" and she walked over and pulled the drawer open and grabbed her gun and said, "now get in the living room and sit down on that couch". He said, "Savananh I" and she put the gun into his back and said, "now Derek", he blew out a deep breath and started slowly making his way toward the couch.

When he sat down he said, "how long did you think you were going to be able to get away with this"?, she sat down across from him and said, "just long enough for you to get me pregnant". He said, "WHAT"?, she smiled and said, "a sexy man like you and a gorgeous woman like me would make beautiful babies", he said, "woman you are crazy", she laughed and said, "crazy for you my love, crazy for you".

Meanwhile a couple of miles away Dave said, "the cut off should be right around this curve", Hotch nodded his head and said, "yeah, there it is" as they turned off onto the road that headed to Savannahs house. Derek turned around on the couch and grabbed a pillow and put it under his knee and closed his eyes as a sharp pain corsed through his body.

Savannah said, "would you like something for pain"?, he said, "no, I'll be alright but their is one thing you can do for me", she said, "and that would be what"?, he said, "let me have my phone so that I can call my team to come and get me". She waved the gun in his face and said, "no can do Derek, welllllll unless you want to do something for me first".

He said, "and what do you want from me"?, she smiled and said, "I want you to make love to me", he said, "no, no, no, never. that will never happen so you might as well go ahead and shoot me now". She sighed and said, "ohhhh it will happen, sooner or later you will need something for pain, something to eat or something to drink and then you'll be mine Derek and our perfect child will be", he sat there shaking his head and said, "you are delusional Savannah, completely delusional".

A few minutes later Hotch and Dave pulled up down the street from Savannahs house and slowly made their way toward her house, on the way there Dave had called the locals and they were hidden on the other side of her house waiting on them. Hotch told the leader, "we have a man in there, agent Derek Morgan and the woman he's with is Savannah Davis and from our reports she's devolving quickly", the leader nodded his head in agreement as the teams split up and headed toward the house.

Meanwhile inside Derek said, "come on Savannah you don't want to do this, you care going to do some serious time here", she said, "only if I get caught and by the time the police find us it's going to be to late, baby Morgan will be growing inside me". He sat there shaking his head and he glanced out the window and saw Dave and he smiled before saying, "what about your daughter"?, she said, "she still has her daddy, she'll be alright with Sam".

Derek said, "what about other than Sam, who does she have"?, Savannah said, "I have a sister and my mother is alive so if anything happens to us they would raise her". He nodded his head and said, "if you let me go I'll talk to the police for you and try to help you get some help", Savannah said, "help, I don't need help, what I need is for you to make love to me", he said, "it ain't gonna happen", she said, "I'm tired of waiting, I'm gonna take what I want" and he watched as she stood up and slid her panties down her legs and walked over and as she was getting ready to straddle his waist the door burst open and Hotch and Dave in unison said, "FBI FREEZEEEEE".


	19. Chapter 19

Double Obsession-Ch 19

Penelope was standing and talking to one of the officers when Amanda started crying, JJ walked into the other room and picked up the little girl and brought her through the cabin. When JJ handed her over to Penelope she stopped crying, Penelope kissed the little girl on top of the head and said, "it's alright sweetie, I've got you, I've got you".

They all looked up when a woman walked into the room, she headed over to Penelope and said, "my name is Myra Spaulding and I'm from social services, I'm here to take the child into custody". Penelope said, "ohhhh, does she have to go with you, can't she stay with me"?, Myra said, "I'm sorry mam but I'm going to have to take her with me until a temporary home can be found".

Penelope looked at Reid and said, "isnt' their something we could do so that she can stay with me"?, Emiy said, "what about if we get an emergency order"?, Myra said, "let me see what I can do". Penelope said, "thank you" as they watched her walk away, JJ said, "you're very good with her", Penelope said, "she's a sweet baby and she doesn't deserve this", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Penelope looked at her friends and said, "so how's hotstuff and the kids"?, Emily said, "the kids are fine", Penelope said, "is their a particular reason why you aren't telling me how Derek is"?, Reid said, "he's missing, Savannah has him". Penelope covered Amandas ears and said, "SHE WHAT"?, JJ said, "Hotch and Dave are looking for them now, don't worry Garcie, they'll find him, they will".

Derek looked up at Hotch and said, "can you two please get me out of here, I want to go home and see my babies", Dave said, "we need to get you checked out to make sure that you're alright". He said, "I'm fine, well other than this sprained knee and these cuts and bruises, now can we please get out of here"?, the nodded their heads yes in agreement as they helped him up off the couch and outside toward their cars.

After they got him into the car and started away from the scene he said, "I need to talk to baby girl, is their anyway that we can make that happen"?, Dave looked at Hotch and then back at Derek. Derek said, "what aren't the two of you telling me"?, Hotch said, "Morgan she's missing, Sam kidnapped her".

Derek said, "HE WHAT, WHERE WAS THE LAST PLACE SHE WAS SEEN, HAS HE CONTACTED ANYBODY, ARE YOU LOOKING FOR HER"?, Dave said, "calm down son, JJ, Emily and Reid are looking for her and no they haven't contacted anybody". Derek said, "if he hurts her I swear I'll kill him", Dave said, "I'll call Reid and see if they've found her", he impatiently nodded his head as he readjusted his knee on the seat.

After he dialed Reids number he put the phone on speaker and when Reid answered he said, "any news on Morgan"?, Dave said, "we found him, he's here with us, what about kitten"?, Penelope said, "I'm here my Italian stallion, what about my hotstuff"?, Derek said, "I'm here sweetness, I'm fine, a little banged up but I'm still kicking, how are you"? she grinned and said, "I'm alright, I'm safe and ohhhhh so glad to hear that sexy voice of yours".

Derek laughed and said, "I can't wait to see you, to be able to wrap my arms around you"?, she said, "I can't wait for that either", Hotch said, "are you sure you're alright Garcia"?, she said, "fine and dandy bossman". Dave said, "did Sam hurt you"?, she said, "he drugged me and was going to, well he was going to", Derek said, "you don't have to say anything else sweetness".

Reid said, "are you alright Morgan"?, Derek said, "after the accident I had no memory so Savannah lied and said that she was my wife and she took me to a vacation home". Penelope said, "did she try anything"?, he said, "she tried but she failed, the only woman I want is you baby girl, now and forever", she sighed and said, "I'm so glad that you're alright", he said, "and I'm so glad that you're alright to".

Dave said, "are you guys on your way back to the jet"?, Penelope said, "not yet", Derek said, "why not"?, Penelope said, "we're waiting", he said, "onnnnnnnn"?, JJ said, "on an emergency order so that we can keep Amanda with Garcie". Derek said, "is that a good idea, I mean after what Sam tried to do to you"?, she said, "Amanda is innocent in this hotstuff and she deserves to be safe and happy and with us she will be both of those things".

He grinned and said, "whatever you want goddess, whatever you want", their conversation was interrupted when Myra said, "I talked to a judge and your emergency order was approved". Penelope said, "so she can come home with me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, all of the calls have been made and when you land in Virginia their will be someone from social services waiting with some papers for you to sign but other than that Amanda is temporarily yours".

Penelope said, "thank you", Myra said, "you are very welcome", Penelope said, "alright guys let's get out of here so that I can see my hotstuff and the rest of my team of crimefighters". Derek said, "be careful sweetness and I'll see you soon", Penelope said, "you be safe angelfish and we'll be home soon", Hotch said, "we'll be waiting on you at the airport", Penelope said, "see you all soon then", before the call ended Derek said, "that you will baby girl, that you will".


	20. Chapter 20

Double Obsession-Ch 20

The flight back to Virginia was spent with everybody taking turns holding and playing with Amanda, she laughed and played almost the entire flight back home. When the jet landed Penelope carried Amanda down the stairs and through the airport, she looked up when she heard a voice saying, "baby girlllllll", she said, "hotstuff" as she picked up her pace so that she could kiss him.

She sighed said, "ohhhh how I've missed you" before she claimed his lips with hers, when they pulled apart she said, "are you in a lot of pain"?, he said, "nope, now that we're all together again, I'm fine". Penelope said, "hotstuff, Dave, bossman this is Amanda", Derek said, "hi there princess, aren't you a pretty little girl"?, Amanda giggled and reach for Derek.

Penelope said, "it's so good to be home", she then heard her name being called, she turned around and said, "yes, that's me", the woman held out her hand and said, "my name is Carla Bounder from social services, I believe you were told I was going to be meeting you here"?, she nodded her head and said, "I was, it's nice to meet you Carla", Derek and the others stood there while Penelope and Carla talked for a few minutes and after a few instructions and getting Penelopes signature on some forms they were free to go.

It wasn't long before they were all headed back to Casa Morgan, when they pulled up in front of the house Fran and Olivia ran out into the yard to welcome them home. When Olivia saw her mommy she ran toward her saying, "mommyyyyyyyyyyy", Penelope grinned and said, "hi baby girl, did you miss me"?, she said, "uh huh, wots and wots me misseded you mommy".

Derek said, "heyyyyy what about me"?, she giggled and said, "me misseded you to daddy" as she threw her arms around him and said, "you gots owwie daddy" as she pointed at his leg. He said, "yeah baby girl daddy's got a big owwie but in a few weeks daddy will be alllll better", she said, "yayyyyyy" causing everybody to smile.

Olivia looked at the little girl in her mommys arms and said, "who dat momma"?, Penelope said, "this little girl is Amanda and she's going to be staying with us for a while". Olivia waved at Amanda and said, "hi, me Owivia, it nice to meet you Manda", she then looked at her daddy and said, "where her sweep"?, Derek tapped the end of his daughters nose and said, "right now she's going to be sleeping in a room with mommy and daddy".

Olivia said, "her no get her own woom"?, Penelope laugh and said, "she will soon but until we can get one ready for her she's going to sleep in a portable crib in our room". Derek started tickling Olivia and said, "but don't you worry you and Hank are now and will always be our babiesssssss" causing Olivia to laugh and say, "topppppppp daddy topppppppp", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you princess", she said, "I lubs you to daddy" causing him to grin as he put her down and watched as she ran over to her favorite uncle, Reid.

Reid picked her up and said, "who wants to hear a story"?, she said, "me unca Weed, me", he said, "alright then, once their was a" and Penelope said, "something tells me that they are going to be tied up for a while". JJ said, "ohhhh yeah, once he starts with his story it can take a long time", Fran said, "come on in and get off that leg and let me get dinner started", Derek said, "okay momma" as he hobbled over and sat down on the couch and propped up his throbbing leg.

Penelope smiled as she handed Amanda over to Emily and said, "here you go aunt Em", Emily grinned and said, "who's a good girl, that's right, you are" as she kissed the little girls cheeks causing her to cackle out. Penelope plopped down on the couch beside her husband and said, "it's good to be home", Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently and said, "that it is baby girl, that it is" as they sat back on the couch and sighed happily, relieved to finally be home.


	21. Chapter 21

Double Obsession-Ch 21

As the evening continued Derek and Penelope laughed, ate and talked with their family and after Olivia and Amanda were down for the night Derek, Penelope and the others sat down to talk about everything that had happened. Hotch said, "I've got to tell you that the two of you really scared me this time, I thought that we had lost you both".

Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and then looked at Hotch and said, "so did I man, I thought that I was never going to see any of you ever again, that chick was crazy". Penelope said, "well Sam wasn't any better, he was so delusional, he thought that if he kidnapped me and raped me that we would become some kind of freaky family".

JJ said, "I'm just so glad that we were able to get to you before, well before", Penelope sighed happily as she leaned against her husband and said, "we know Jayje, believeeeeeee me we know". Emily said, "so what's going to happen now, with Amanda I mean"?, Penelope said, "well for now she's ours, she's in our custody and I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things go for Savannah and Sam".

Derek kissed Penelopes temple and said, "as long as we're together, we're safe and happy that's all that matters to me", Hotch nodded his head and said, "Penelope what are you going to do if neither Savannah or Sams family wants Amanda"?, she looked at Derek and Derek gently squeezed her hand and he said, "then we'll do what we can to make sure that we keep her".

Reid said, "while the two of you were away Garcia did Sam talk much about his family"?, she shook her head and said, "no but from what I did get from him I got the impression that he didn't get along to well with them". Derek said, "Savannah talked about her sister and mother and she said that one of them would take Amanda but I'm not so sure about that".

Penelope said, "what do you mean hotstuff"?, Derek said, "it's like they were going out of their way to convey a huge happy family but their were no pictures of her family at the vacation home". Dave said, "but they seemed so happy", Derek said, "all a façade, I'd say that at first everything was good and then after they got married and had Amanda everything started falling apart and that led to the wife swap for charity and then all of the stuff that happened to baby girl and me".

Hotch looked at them and said, "I'll check into Savannah and Sams families and see what I can do and when I find out something I'll let you know", they nodded their heads and said, "thanks". Dave said, "well the two of you have had a long couple of days so we're going to go and let you get to bed and get some rest", Derek said, "sleep sounds good to me, for the first time in a few days me and my baby girl are together so cuddling up with her sounds reallllllllll good".

Penelope kissed him on the lips and said, "why don't you go ahead and start that way and I'll lock up and turn the lights off before I join you", he said, "sounds good". He looked at their friends and said, "thanks guys, thanks for everything", Fran said, "that's what famalies are for baby boy, now get upstairs and get into bed and get that leg up", he laughed and said, "yes mam" and he said, "good night everybody, I'll be seeing you in the morning" as he started up the stairs.

Penelope walked her family to the door and after hugging them all she said, "I don't know what would have happened to us if you guys hadn't found us, so so many things could have gone wrong". JJ hugged her friend again and said, "but it didn't, you and Morgan are home safe and Amanda and Olivia are sleeping like little angels upstairs", she nodded her head and said, "that they are".

Emily said, "get upstairs and get some rest and we'll be back in the morning", she smiled and said, "good night guys, I love you, I love you all so so much, we both do". Dave kissed her cheek and said, "we love you to kittehn" and Penelope then stood there watching as everybody got into their cars and pulled away from the curb, she sighed and yawned before locking the doors and turning the lights off.

She headed up the stairs and when she pushed the door open she couldn't help but smile when she saw Derek peacefully sleeping, she toed off her shoes and climbed in bed beside him. She gently kissed his lips, he smiled in his sleep and pulled her close, she sighed happily as she cuddled close to him,. ohhhh how she had missed this, she missed being wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.

When she felt her eyes getting heavy she yawned and whispered, "I love you hotstuff", she then laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes and soon joined him in a well deserved peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Double Obsession-Ch 22

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on her neck, she bit down on her bottom lip and lowly moand, he kissed her lips and said, "morning goddess". She grinned and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff" as she pulled him down into a very passionate kiss, as he deepened the kiss he slid his hand down her body and slipped it up under her nightshirt and just as he was reaching her breast Amanda started crying.

They pulled apart and she said, "you've not been cleared for that handsome but when you are I'll make it worth your wild" as she got up out of bed, he leaned on his elbows and said, "I'll hold you to that gorgeous". She picked up Amanda and said, "it's alright baby girl, that's it, how about you and me go downstairs and get you something to eat"?, Derek said, "I'll get my shoes on and be down to help with breakfast".

She shook her finger at him and said, "ohhhhhh no you don't, you have a sprained knee and you mister are going to stay off of it", he said, "but I feel fine". She said, "you heard me hotstuff", she kissed his lips and said, "I'll bring your breakfast to you in a few minutes, let me get the girls fed first", he winked at her and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, she sighed and said, "everyday it's implied" as she carried Amanda out of the room.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Fran putting chocolate chip pancakes into Olivias plate, the little girl looked up and said, "mowning mamaaaaaaa", she leaned down and kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said, "morning sweetie". Fran said, "I brought the highchair in from the garage and it's ready for Amanda".

Penelope grinned and said, "thank you Fran", Fran said, "you are very welcome honey", Penelope put Amanda into the chair and said, "are you hungry"?, the little girl babbled something and Penelope said, "she did, well who told you that"?, the baby babbled on a little more and then started giggling and Penelope said, "you're so silly, yes you are" as she started feeding the baby her breakfast.

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "how did you and Derek sleep lastnight"?, she said, "amazingly well, I haven't slept that good in years", Fran said, "we're just glad to have you home". Penelope said, "and it's good to be home", she glanced over at Olivia and said, "guess what"?, the little girl said, "what"?, Penelope said, "Hank comes home today"?, the little girl clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyy, me misseded him soooooooooooo much momma".

Penelope said, "I know you have, so have me and daddy", Fran said, "how about after breakfast me and Olivia head out to pick up a few things for Amanda"?, Penelope said, "I appreciate that Fran, thank you". Olivia said, "how daddy"?, Penelope tapped the end of her little nose and said, "daddy's good, he's staying off of his knee but he's good".

Fran said, "how about we get daddy something special when we go shopping"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeahhhhh", Penelope finished feeding Amanda and said, "I figured that I would have heard from Em and Jayje this morning". Fran laughed and said, "ohhhh they called and said that they would be bringing lunch over later", Penelope laughed and said, "I didn't realize how much I missed being home until their was the chance I was never going to see this place again".

Fran said, "we were afraid that we were going to lose you to honey", Penelope wiped the babies mouth and said, "now I need to go get ready but you are going to have fun with nana Fran and Olivia". A few minutes later she was walking out of the kitchen with a tray for Derek but she turned around and said, "I brought what clothes Sam took to the cabin, they are in my bag in the living room floor".

Amanda started babbling and Fran said, "I know, I know, are you ready to get changed and get out of here for a while"?, Olivia watched as Fran carried Amanda into the living room and got clothes out of the bag to change her. Meanwhile upstairs Penelope opened the bedroom door and said, "are you ready for some breakfast"?, he pulled himself up in the bed and said, "definitely, your hotstuff is starvingggggg", causing Penelope to laugh as she set the tray down in his lap.

He said, "where's Amanda"?, Penelope said, "your mom and Olivia are taking her shopping", Derek said, "so that means that you and I are aloneeeeee", she smiled and said, "it does and you my chocolate Adonis are going to rest so that knee can heal". He opened his mouth and said, "but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "no buts angelfish and if you're a good boy and eat allllll of your breakfast nurse Penelope will give you a bedbath, making sure to take extra care of you".

Derek winked at her and said, "sounds good nurse Penelope, sounds reallllllll good" as he then started digging in to his breakfast so that his favorite nurse could work her magic on him and all of his aches and pains.


	23. Chapter 23

Double Obsession-Ch 23

Derek sighed happily and said, "thank you baby girl that was amazingggggg" as he laid back against the headboard of their bed. Penelope winked at her husband and said, "I aim to please sugar shack", he took her by the hand and pulled her down to him and said, "ohhhh you did, you sooooooo did" before claiming her lips with his.

They pulled apart when they heard the doorbell ringing, Penelope sighed and said, "hold that thought handsome" and he watched as her but swayed back and forth as she left the room. Penelope walked down the stairs and across the living room and said, "I'm cominggggggg", she smiled when she opened the door and saw Hotch standing there.

She said, "come in bossman, come in", Hotch stepped inside and said, "how's the patient today"?, she laughed and said, "welllll physically he's doing great but I'm having a little trouble getting him to stay in bed so today I got a little doctorery on him", Hotch said, "doctorery, what does that mean Garcia"?, she winked at him and said, "welllllll I gave him a bed bath with some perks".

Hotch held up his hand and said, "TMI Garcia, TMI", Penelope said, "what brings you around Hotch, is something wrong"?, he said, "I need to talk to you and Derek about a few things". She said, "sure. come on up he's in bed resting", Hotch nodded his head as he followed her up the stairs and down the hall toward their bedroom.

Derek looked up and said, "heyyyyy man, what's up"?, Penelope said, "bossman has something that he needs to talk to us about". Hotch sat down on the end of the bed and said, "this is about Amanda", Penelope said, "what about her"?, Hotch sighed and said, "nobody is coming to claim her", Derek said, "you're kidding right Hotch"?, he shook his head and said, "sadly no, no I'm not".

Penelope said, "but sir she's just a baby, why wouldn't they want her"?, Hotch said, "it was the same story with everybody, they didn't want to take the chance that she would turn out like Savannah and Sam so they all declined to take her", Penelope said, "bless her little heart".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "that's alright sweetness, we'll do what we can to get permanent custody of her". She smiled and said, "I knew their was a reason I married you", he said, "and here I thought you married me for my smoking hot body" causing them all to laugh.

After a few minutes Hotch said, "they are having Savannahs prelim today", Penelope said, "is their anything we can do"?, Hotch said, "well if it's okay with the two of you I'm going to tell her attorney what has happened and that you and Derek will be keeping her", Derek said, "sure man go ahead but I can tell you that she isn't going to like it, neither of them will".

Penelope said, "after what they've done they don't have any right to complain", Hotch said, "I totally agree with you Garcia, totally agree with you". It wasn't long before Penelope was following Hotch to the door and when he opened it he saw the smiling faces of Fran, Amanda and Olivia coming up the steps.

He said, "here let me help you Fran", she gladly handed him the bags and said, "thank you Aaron", Penelope took Amanda and said, "so how did it go"?, Olivia said, "we had fun momma", she said, "you did"?, she said, "uhhh huhhhh", Penelope said, "were you able to find everything that you went after"?, Fran said, "oh yeah, we didn't have any problems and Olivia was able to find a surprise for you and Derek".

Penelope said, "I think daddy needs his right now, can you take it up to him please princess"?, she giggled and took off running toward the stairs with Clooney by her side. Fran watched as the little girl disappeared at the top of the stairs and said, "what's up"?, Hotch said, "well neither Sam or Savannahs famalies want to take Amanda".

Fran said, "but she's just a baby, what excuse did they use"?, she said, "they are afraid that she might end up like her parents". Fran said, "that's crazy, if they are going to act like that then they don't need her", Penelope said, "exactly Fran, exactly".

Fran said, "so what's going to happen"?, Penelope said, "Derek and I are going to try to get custody of her, permanent custody", Fran smiled and said, "good, she needs a home filled with 2 loving parents and a family that will love and protect her", Hotch and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement, Hotch then excused himself and said, "I'll let you know when I find out something", Penelope said, "thanks bossman" as she watched Hotch walk down the stairs.

When Penelope walked upstairs a few minutes later she couldn't help but smile when she saw Olivia, Clooney and Derek cuddled together sleeping peacefully. She pulled out her cell and snapped a few pictures and then quietly closed the door and headed back downstairs to rejoin Fran and Amanda.


	24. Chapter 24

Double Obsession-Ch 24

Savannah looked up when she saw a tall, dark haired man walk into the room and said, "wait, I know you", Hotch sat down across from her and said, "yes, yes you do my name is Aaron Hotchner and I work with Derek at the BAU". She smiled and said, "how is he doing, is he alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "he's good, he's home with his wife and kids and getting plenty of rest".

She sighed and said, "what brings you here to see me today agent Hotchner"?, he said, "it's about Amanda", she sat up and said, "is she alright, is something wrong with her"?, he said, "no, no she's fine". Savannah took a deep breath and said, "thank goodness, you scared me", he said, "it wasn't my intention to scare you Savannah, I'm sorry".

He looked at her and said, "the reason I'm here today is about custody of Amanda", Savannah said, "what time is my mother coming to get her"?, Hotch said, "she's not, nobody from your family nor your husbands family wants Amanda". Savannah said, "you're lying". He said, "I wish I was but every attempt was made and everybody refused to take custody of her, they were afraid that she would end up like you and Sam and they didn't want to take that chance".

Savannah said, "but she's just a baby, what's going to happen to her with me and Sam in prison"?, he said, "that's the reason I'm here to see you today", she watched as he pulled a paper out of his pocket and lay it down in front of her. She picked it up and said, "these papers say that I give up legal rights to my child, I'm not signing them".

Hotch said, "don't you want somebody to take care of her"?, she said, "of course I do but not at the expense of me losing my rights to my only child", he said, "Derek and Penelope want to keep her and raise her as their own". Her eyes got huge and she said, "NO WAY, I WON'T ALLOW THAT, I WON'T ALLOW THEM TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER", Hotch said, "well then in that case I'll let social services know that they can start looking for a place for her in one of their adoption centers".

Savannah said, "no wait", Hotch sat back down and said, "yes", she took a deep breath and said, "if I sign these papers will they take good care of her, will they make sure that she's loved"?, he smiled and said, "without a doubt Savannah, without a doubt". She thought for a minute and then picked up the pen laying on the table and said, "alright I'll sign, I don't want my daughter being raised in a group home with other people that she doesn't know".

He sat there watching as she signed her name on the papers and then pushed them back and said, "there now get out", he stood up and said, "you are doing the right thing Savannah". She shook her head and said, "I don't know if I am or not but with me and Sam in prison she deserves some happiness and if Penelope and Derek can give her than then I'm all for it", he nodded his head as he folded the papers and put them back into his pocket.

As he walked to the door he turned and said, "I'll get these papers notorized and I'll get your attorney a copy", she nodded her head yes as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. When he walked out into the hall and started to close the door he heard her saying over and over, "I'm so sorry Amanda, I'm so so sorry".

Meanwhile in Pennsylvania Sam is led into an interrogation room to meet with his lawyer, Sam smiles and says, "when can you get me out of here, I need to get back to my daughter". His attorney said, "well Sam that's going to be a problem", he said, "how so"?, his attorney Anthony said, "you're going to be in prison for a long long time, I'm afraid that if you ever get to see her at all she's going to be married with children of her own".

He said, "no, no that can't be right, their has got to be something you can do to get me out of here", Anthony shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not", he hit the table and said, "well that doesn't matter my family and Savannahs will make sure that Amanda is taken care of while we're in here". Anthony said, "Sam their is something I need to tell you", he said, "is something wrong with my daughter"?, Anthony shook his head and said, "no she's fine".

Sam said, "then what do you want to talk about"?, he took a deep breath and said, "we talked to your family and Savannahs", he said, "and who's picking Amanda up and taking care of her"?, Anthony said, "neither family wants her". Sam said, "WHAT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME"?, he said, "I wish I was Sam but they were afraid that Amanda would end up like you and Savannah and they are afraid to take her".

Sam shook his head and said, "what's going to happen to her then"?, he opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers and pushed them over to him. He picked them up and started reading them and said, "you're wanting me to sign over my rights to her"?, Anthony said, "that's the best thing for her now Sam, you have to know that".

He said, "what are you going to make sure that she ends up in a good home"?, Anthony said, "their is a couple that has been keeping her and they want to make it permanent". He smiled and said, "that's great, who is it, do I know them"?, Anthony said, "you know them it's Derek and Penelope, they want to raise her as their own child", he smacked the table and said, "never, I'll never sign these papers", the longer the interview went on the more aggressive he was becoming and it was only a matter of a few minutes before the guards had to drag him from the room.

As he disappeared around the corner Anthony heard him say, "NEVERRRRRRRRR, YOU'LL NEVER GET MY BABY, NEVERRRRRRR", he shook his head as he pulled out his cell and started dialing a number. He knew what he had to do to make sure that Amanda grew up with a family that loved her, in order to make that happen he was going to have to have Sam declared incompetent so the judge would have no other choice than to take his rights away.

Meanwhile at Casa Morgan Derek was sitting in the chair holding Amanda, he was humming to her making sure that she was sound asleep, Penelope sat down beside him and said, "come on princess let's get you tucked into bed". As he laid her down in the portable crib he looked down and said, "don't worry everything's going to be alright mommy and daddy are here and we're going to make sure that you know that you're always wanted and loved", he caressed her cheek and smiled before turning around and heading across the hall to turn in for the night.

When he stopped in the doorway he smiled when he saw Penelope was sound asleep so he toed off his shoes and climbed in bed behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. He sighed and whispered, "good night baby girl, I love you", she smiled and mumbled something before a light snore came from her side of the bed, he grinned and then closed his eyes and soon joined her in sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Double Obsession-Ch 25

Derek woke up the next morning to the sound of Hanks voice saying, "I'm homeeeeee", he jumped up and headed downstairs, when Hank saw him he ran into his arms. Derek picked him up and said, "I'm so glad that you're home, I've missed you so so much", Hank said, "I missed you to dad and it's sooooooooo good to be home with you and mommy".

Penelope smiled and said, "come, eat", Hank rubbed his tummy and said, "come on dad let's eattttt" as he took Derek by the hand and led him through to the dining room. When Derek walked through the door he saw Penelope feeding Amanda and Olivia was helping Fran with breakfast.

He walked over and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "morning princess", she winked at him and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". Olivia said, "ewwwww momma", Derek picked up the little girl who then started squealing as he tickled her and said, "topppppp daddy toppppppp" as she almost lost her breath she was giggling so hard.

Derek put her down and kissed her cheek and said, "daddy loves you", she wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "I lub you to daddy". Derek tapped the end of her nose and put her down and she ran right back over to start helping Fran with breakfast again.

Penelope wiped Amandas face and said, "there you go sweetie", Derek said, "how is she this morning"?, Penelope said, "she's good, she's been changed and fed and ready to go to her play pen for a few minutes I think". Derek said, "here baby girl let me take her", Penelope nodded her head as she watched her husband pick up the little girl and carried her over and put her down in the play pen and he watched as she started playing with a plush bear.

He turned around and joined the others in the dining room, Fran said, "I hope everybody is hungry"?, Hank said, "I am nana, I've missed you pancakes". Fran kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "here you go sweetie and I put extra chocolate chips in it for you", he smiled as he poured syrup over them and took a bite and said, "this is yummy, thanks nana".

Derek took a bite and said, "yeah thanks momma these are delicious", Penelope laughed as she watched Fran lean over and kiss Derek on the top of the head before joining them at the table. They sat there laughing and talking until they finished their breakfast.

Penelope said, "here Fran let me help you with those dishes", she said, "no can do honey, you go and spend some time together as a family and I'll get this all cleaned up". Penelope grinned as she followed her husband and children into the living room where Amanda was still playing in her playpen.

Derek said, "how about today we let Hank decide what we do"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me hotstuff", he winked at her and then said, "hey buddy"?, Hank said, "yeah dad"?, Derek said, "today we're going to let you decide what we do". Hank said, "really"?. Penelope said, "yep, really, so what would you like to do today"?, he said, "welllllll the carnival is up at the pier sooooo maybe we can go, maybe everybody can go, I bet Henry and Jack would like it to".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what about it baby girl"?, she said, "I'll send a quick text and see what everybodys plans are", he grinned as he watched her send a group text to the team and his sisters. It was only a matter of a few minutes before everybody texted back saying that a day at the carnival sounds like a great way to spend the day.

Penelope said, "they're all in, we need to talk to your mom and see if she can come", Derek said, "hey ma"?, she said, "yes baby"?, he laughed and said, "can we count you in on a family day at the pier"?, she said, "sure, that sounds like fun, count me in on that".

Derek looked at Hank and Olivia and said, "go get ready and we'll head out in a few minutes", Hank and Olivia high fived each other as they ran up the stairs to get changed. Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I'll go get our princess cleaned up so we can head out when the others are ready".

As she headed up the stairs the doorbell rang and Derek said, "I'll get it", he walked over and smiled when he saw Hotch standing on the other side of the door. Hotch said, "I hate to bother you but this couldn't wait", Derek stepped aside and said, "come in, come in".

Hotch said, "I got Savannah to sign away her rights but so far Sam is fighting us", Derek said, "so where does that leave us"?, Hotch said, "don't worry with everything he's done we will be able to find a judge that will strip him of his parental rights but their is a chance that Garcia will have to go testify".

Derek said, "count us in man, the sooner we get Amanda away from them the better", Hotch said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Morgan". Penelope walked down the stairs carrying Amanda who was now wearing a pink sundress and said, "couldn't have said what better"?, Hotch and Derek then spent the next few minutes filling her in on what had occurred.

With no surprise to either Derek or Hotch Penelope happily agreed to testify against Sam, she said, "whatever it takes to get Amanda away from them I'll do". Hotch grinned and said, "I'll let you know when and if you have to testify", they nodded their heads and watched as he headed toward the door.

He turned around and said, "we'll meet you at the pier", Penelope said, "later bossman", he laughed and said, "later Garcia" causing everybody to laugh as he stepped down the steps and headed toward his car.


	26. Chapter 26

Double Obsession-Ch 26

Sam was sitting in his cell thinking, thinking about what his lawyer had said and he was furious, how dare they try to get him to sign his parental rights to Amanda away. He balled his hands into fists and said, "they are not getting my daughter, Derek and Penelope ruined my life and they are not going to do the same thing to my daughter".

He looked up when he saw the guard standing in front of his cell, he said, "stand up", Sam stood up and said, "why, where am I going"?, the guard said, "you're going to talk to your attorney". Sam said, "again"?, the guard said, "yes now stop whining and put your hands in the slots so I can cuff you".

Sam blew out a deep breath as he did what he was told and as him and the guards walked toward the interrogation room he said, "what does he want"?, one guard said, "what are we your secretary, now shut up and you'll see what he wants when you get in there".

Meanwhile back in Virginia Penelope was riding on the merry go round with Olivia and Amanda, Derek snapped a few pictures and said, "looking good baby girls, looking good". He then turned around when Hank said, "what about me daddddd" as him, Henry and Jack went around on the ferris wheel, Derek said, "looking good buddy".

Fran and Dave were laughing as they watched JJ, Reid, Emily and Hotch on the swings Dave said, "hang on Reid" as he grabbed the chains and said, "the probabilities of this swing falling are 32.33212%". Fran said, "bless his heart, he's scared to death up there".

JJ reached over and grabbed her husband by the hand and said, "the swing isn't going to fall Spence, everything is going to be fine". He smiled at her and said, "thanks Jayje", she winked at him and said, "any time handsome, any time".

Meanwhile Sam walked into the room and after he was cuffed to the table he opened his mouth to speak and his attorney said, "just sit there and listen to me". Sam sat there as he said, "you are going before the judge tomorrow morning early and they are bringing Penelope from Virginia in to testify against you".

His mouth flew open and he said, "testify against me, why"?, he said, "Sam I've known you and Savannah a long time and I need you to listen to me". He nodded his head and listened as his attorney said, "you need to sign your custodial rights away to Amanda", Sam shook his head and said, "never, I'll never sign them away".

His attorney said, "if you don't sign them away the judge is going to take them away from you and grant custody to Derek and Penelope anyway". Sam said, "they can't do that", the attorney said, "they can and they will", Sam said, "so you think the best thing for me to do is to sign over my rights"?, he nodded his head and said, "I truly do Sam, it's the best thing for Amanda".

Sam sat deep in thought for a few minutes and then said, "if I sign my rights away do I still have to go before the judge tomorrow"?, he shook his head and said, "no". He sighed and said, "give me the papers", his attorney pulled the papers out and watched as Sam reluctantly signed them".

He then stood up and said, "Sam I'm truly sorry but you and Savannah brought this on yourselves by pulling the stunts you did on Penelope and Derek". Sam sat there in silence and as his attorney walked out of the room leaving him alone he reached up and whipped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks and he said, "I'll always love you Amanda, always" before the guards came in and escorted him back to his cell.

Hotch was sitting down to the table to eat lunch with everybody when his cell went off, he smiled and said, "I have to take this" he then said, "Hotchner". Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then at Hotch and when he got off the phone a few minutes later he grinned and said, "Sam signed the papers, he sighed away his parental rights to Amanda".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "that's great news", Hotch said, "it's the best thing that could have happened to her, now she will be raised in a stable, loving home". Fran smiled as she wiped the little girls mouth and said, "that she will Aaron, that she will".

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	27. Chapter 27

Double Obsession-Ch 27

Epilogue-6 Months Later

Penelope stood looking out the window and watched as Hank and Olivia played with now 18 month old Amanda in the sand box, Derek wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her growing stomach and said, "how are you doing today baby girl"?, she sighed and said, "amazingly well considering your son is playing soccer with my kidneys".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "here now, you be nice to your momma", she put her hand on top of Dereks and said, "did bossman say what he wanted to talk to us about"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, he just said that everybody wanted to stop by today for a few minutes so who knows", she winked at him and said, "you're looking mighty sexy there my chocolate Adonis" before she claimed his lips with hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I've got to admit it I'm loving these pregnancy hormones of yours", she laughed and said, "ohhh you are huh"?, he said, "yeppppp sure am". She ran her finger down his chest and said, "soooo the 4 to 6 times a day that I'm having my way with you isn't tiring you out"?, he said, "nope, not at all".

She leaned in and said, "after the team comes over and leaves, how about you and I head upstairs for some more bed rest"?, he grinned and said, "sounds good sweetness". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I can hardly wait", she leaned in for another kiss and that's when the doorbell started ringing.

Derek walked over and opened the door and grinned as everybody stepped inside, Dave said, "where are the kiddos"?, Penelope said, "playing outside in the back yard". Fran said, "why don't we all go back and see the kids"?, Derek said, "sure" and they all then headed through the house and joined the kids in the backyard.

Penelope said, "soooo what's up guys"?, Hotch said, "we have a surprise for you", Derek looked down at Jack and Henry and said, "whatcha holding boys"?, Jack said, "a banner". Penelope said, "a banner, what does it say"?, the boys looked up at Hotch and he nodded his head and said, "show em boys", they grinned as they started separating causing the banner to open.

Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then Hotch as they read the banner which said, "CONGRATULATIONS WELCOME TO THE FAMILY AMANDA MORGAN". Olivia said, "what is say momma"?, Penelope said, "it says, congratulations, welcome tot he family Amanda Morgan", Hank said, "so she's really our sister now"?, Derek picked him up and said, "that's right buddy, you now have 2 sisters and in about 3 months you're going to have a baby brother".

Hank grinned and said, "what about 2 babies next time mommy"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh no this one right here is gonna be my last I'm thinking little man". Derek winked at her and then she said, "well we'll have to see", Hank said, "alrightttttt" as he ran off with Henry and Jack to play in the tree house.

Derek picked up Amanda and said, "well princess you're a Morgan now", Amanda smiled and laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and he kissed the top of her head and said, "daddy loves you". She giggled and said, "lub daddy, lub daddy", Penelope said, "and there you go, another woman that has you wrapped around her finger", Derek nodded his head and said, "so true goddess, so true" as he wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her temple.

Penelope was taking a sip of her tea a few minutes later when she heard someone talking from the gate, she looked up and said, "can I help you"?, the man said, "yes mam, my name is Dylan Montague and I'm an attorney for the company that supports charity swap". Penelope said, "what can we do for you"?, he said, "it's me that is going to do something for you".

Everybody listened as Dylan said, "I'm here with good news for you", Derek said, "good news, what news"?, he smiled and said, "my employer feels so bad about what happened to you and your wife during the swap and they want you to have this" and he handed them an envelope and Derek said, "why now, it's been over 6 months"?, Dylan said, "well we heard about all of the trouble you were going through and we wanted to make sure that everything was pretty much settled before continuing this".

Derek opened the envelope and said, "are you serious"?, he said, "yes sir", Reid said, "what is it Morgan"?, he said, "according to this paper we've all been given a 2 week all expense vacation". Penelope said, "really"?, Dylan said, "yes mam". Dave said, "starting when son"?, he smiled and said, "as soon as you can get things ready sir".

Fran said, "and it includes all of us"?, he said, "yes mam", Derek said, "well then, everybody head home and get to packing and we'll leave first thing in the morning". As everybody walked toward the gate Derek said, "2 weeks of fun in the sun now that sounds great", Dylan said, "and you will have limo service to and from the airport and while you are staying at the villa".

Derek laughed and said, "I hope Hawaii is ready for us", Dylan laughed and said, "we'll be here to pick everybody up in the morning", Derek smiled and said, "thank you". Dylan grinned and said, "any time sir", Hotch grinned and said, "well I guess we'll all be here bright and early in the morning", Derek and Penelope waved and said, "see ya in the morning" as they walked out of the backyard and toward their cars.

Penelope grinned and said, "alright kids, let's go get our things packed because we're leaving in the morning for a surprise vacation", Hank and Olivia ran past them as Derek leaned down and picked Amanda up. Derek said, "come on sweetness, paradise awaits", she sighed and said, "ready or not Hawaii, we're coming" and they were both laughing as they disappeared inside to pack for what turned out to be the best 2 weeks they had spent together as a family.

The vacation provided a few surprises, 9 months later JJ and Reid welcomed a second child a son named Michael Aaron Reid and Emily and Hotch welcomed a little raven haired girl named Sophie Danielle Hotchner. Penelope and Derek welcomed their son on his due date and he was a mini version of Derek and his name was David Michael Morgan, their ever growing family never seemed to lack the one thing that everybody longs for, love.

THE END


End file.
